A Thin Line Between
by pyroleigh
Summary: They fight, verbal sparring over and over to the point of absolute frustration for everyone around them. They despise each other, but do they really? What if there was a catalyst to make them suddenly realize the bad blood between them meant something more? What does it change? What do they do? Modern Zike, T for language so far.
1. Chapter 1

No matter the situation, the location, or the occasion there was always one thing that was certain. Zelda and Ike were going to argue. Their friends had different ideas about what caused the rift but there was no concrete proof. Like clockwork the two would end up battling it out verbally, ignoring everyone around them.  
The group of friends consisted of the two verbal jousters, their best friends Marth and Link, Peach and her fiance Mario, Cloud, Bayonetta, Robin, and Snake. Marth and Link had met years ago at the end of high school. Link had traveled to Marth's homeland of Altea and met the shy young man on a shared senior year fall break. They had instantly clicked and soon began dating. Link had introduced Zelda to Marth after they had been together for almost a year. The second she met him Zelda approved, happy her best friend was so happy. Marth had met Ike years ago at a very young age. The two blue haired men had been little more than toddlers when Marth's family had moved to Crimea and the two had been inseparable ever since. When Marth moved to Hyrule to be with Link, he brought Ike with him. Ike had left his sister and mother behind but checked in with them regularly.  
At twenty five years old the trio of Marth, Link, and Zelda were quite successful in the business realm where they had met Peach, Robin, Bayonetta, and Cloud. Mario was a relatively new addition to their group, and Snake only began to hang out with them a month before him. The day Ike was introduced to Link the blonde would have sworn he was a fantastic match for Zelda. Hard headed with a fantastic work ethic, Ike was just as smart as he was strong. He was proud of his heritage and well versed in his homeland's history. Ike was a hardworking man, out in the sun all day at jobsite after jobsite with his own company. Everything from building new structures to air conditioning repair and installation Ike could and would happily do. He wasn't as rich as the other people in the friend circle but he was well enough off that he could send a good portion of his paycheck back to his mother in Crimea.  
Zelda was similar to Ike in the regard of having a good work ethic. She had always poured herself fully into everything she did. Her grades in school and throughout college had been flawless, and her steady climb up the ladder at the company her father owned spoke wonders to her continued diligence. Where Ike had had to scrimp and save to get his start, she had been born into an easy life. Rich before she was born, Zelda had never known what the possibility of going hungry felt like. She had never had to choose between paying a bill or eating for a week and Marth suspected that that was the cause of a lot of the strife between them. He was wrong, bless his little heart, but at least he wondered about it.

XxX  
Zelda fiddled with her engagement ring, smiling at how the beautiful diamond caught the light and sent tiny rainbows dancing onto her other fingers. In just over three months she would marry her amazing fiance and live a blissful, love filled life. She turned her eyes to the friends around her, knowing who was missing and trying not to wonder. They had all gathered at a local restaurant that night to celebrate Marth's promotion and she knew that he would show up soon.  
"Ike!" Marth excitedly called out to his friend and Zelda tensed as she looked to see the man approach. Tall, broad, and muscled in an obscene way, Ike was the worst thing to ever happen to her. She had never known another person who was more infuriating or more attractive. He carried himself with the ease of a man who wanted for nothing and the confidence of a man who had fought so hard to get to that point.  
"Sorry I'm late Marth," his deep voice hit Zelda's ears and she scowled into her fruity drink. "I had to finalize the paperwork with the bureau. By this time next month my mom and sister will be moved over here."  
"Ike that's great!" Marth embraced his best friend and Zelda hated to admit she was impressed. Getting citizenship to Hyrule had become near impossible and for him to pull it off meant that he was an exemplary citizen himself. "Where will they live?"  
"I've been saving up for that," Ike commented as he took the only available seat at the long table, unfortunately right across from Zelda. "There's this subdivision just outside of town that I had my crew at last month. Man behind the project said he was so impressed he'd cut me a deal so I'll probably move Mom and Mist out there. Mist can go to school next semester and I have no doubt mom can either open up a shop or get hired somewhere fast." He looked around the table and his eyes met Zelda's. She held the dark blue gaze for a moment, trying to make him see that he was not about to get under her skin tonight.  
"You were wrong about the process by the way," he fired at her and she bristled. "You said months of paperwork and tests, but it was only a few interviews and a small stack of paperwork about this tall," he held his hand above the table a few inches and Zelda narrowed her eyes.  
"Was your bureau representative a woman you charmed?" she asked in an acidic tone.  
"Nope," he leaned forward and let the word pop. "An older man who was so impressed with what I've made of myself he said he wished his daughter could have met me." Ike winked at her and then turned his attention to the waitress. Zelda fumed at his grin directed at the young woman, not liking the way she smiled back.  
"I'm assuming you set up a date then?" Her words brought his attention back to her and he scowled.  
"I'm really not interested in a stuck up Hylian girl." Zelda scoffed, a little indignant at his words. "I'm honestly surprised you're not disgusted, you being such a purist yourself, that a Hylian wished his daughter upon me."  
"I'm not a purist!" she snapped at him.  
"You insist the royal family had never had a child out of wedlock or any case of bastard children."  
"Yes because it's my family line I would know!"  
"And yet your cousin has green tinted hair." Ike raised an eyebrow and she let out a small growl.  
"My cousin is Kokiri and Hylian, which is still pure Hylian! It would be like if your ancestor married a Laguz, you'd still be one hundred percent both Crimean and a pain in my ass."  
"First off, that would be true, I'd be Crimean, but no you're wrong. The Kokiri have never once considered themselves ruled by Hyrule. They're their own nation living in a protected forest. They have their own government and everything."  
"In ancient times they were under the blanket of Hyrule. They've always been a part of our history and therefore are not any different from a family that was from Castletown. And I can't believe you'd dare call me a purist! I'm engaged to a descendant of the Picori!"  
"So they don't count as Hylian? Are the Picori not the exact same as the Kokiri or Gerudo in terms of having their own government and their own land?" He was so smug Zelda wanted to slap him. She glared at him and shook her head.  
"We've gotten off topic. The fact still remains that my family always respected the vows they upheld and never had any children out of wedlock or bastards."  
"Then why is there a portrait hanging in the museum painted by the oh so famous royal painter Medilia showing a certain royal baby with red eyes and bluish skin? That's a Twili baby and you can't deny it."  
"Its an old oil painting! It was probably discolored and damaged by one of the ancient wars!" She slapped a hand on the table top and glared. "Do I look like there is even a drop of Twili blood in my veins?"  
"Didn't say it was any of your exact ancient relatives, just a side cousin or a younger sibling definitely had a half Twili baby."  
"Ike," Marth whining his name caught Ike's attention and she glared when he turned his head, "this is a night to celebrate me. Can you please just drop the topic and focus on me."  
"Sure, if Zelda will admit that I'm right." Oh that did it. All eyes turned to her and she tensed. Ike was a downright attractive bastard. He was so emotionally stunted, rarely grinned or laughed, but something about the way his eyes would light up when they argued...  
"You're not right so I will not concede." The table groaned and Ike's lips twitched upwards in amusement.

XxX  
Ike was having the time of his life. With an arm around Marth's shoulders he congratulated his hard work and achievements while simultaneously making Zelda more and more frustrated. It was really a good look on her. Red faced, wild expressions, exclamations that probably came out far louder than intended... he loved making her mad. Every time he felt like dropping the argument he would catch sight of the ring on her hand and that would fuel another volley of impassioned words against her tirade.  
Zelda was the most obnoxious woman he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She had had everything handed to her in life and carried herself with the ease of someone who had never known any genuine hardship. To her hardship was daddy not buying the car she really wanted and downgrading her to the less than stellar model. Hardship for Ike was pulling his family through the rubble and ruin of losing his father. He had almost dropped out of his secondary years of education trying to make ends meet. He had gone from the star of his local sports teams to the kid in class barely scraping by with passing grades thanks to working from the moment he left class to usually the next school day. He had survived hardship and had come out tough.  
Truth be told he could care less whether or not the Hyrule royal family of old had ever had a child that wasn't in their strict bounds of marriage. He just loved getting under Zelda's skin and into her head. If he could get her to focus on him and try her hardest to defeat his very solid evidence he felt accomplished. It felt good to turn the woman into a red faced and angry mess.  
As the night drew to a close he bid Marth farewell with a hug. He caught sight of Zelda doing the same with Link and couldn't help but wonder what the blonde saw in his best friend. How had they even become friends? Ike actually enjoyed Link's company and approved of him dating Marth. So where was the disconnect between them? What had happened to Zelda to make her so intolerable? When Zelda finished her hug with Link she gave Marth a hug, leaving Ike to shake Link's hand and turn away. He would have been lying if he even hinted that it surprised him to hear a pair of heels chasing him down.  
As he stopped beside the driver side truck door he looked over his shoulder at an obviously flushed Zelda. "What?" he asked when she just stood there. Her eyes moved over the admittedly beat up truck and Ike snorted. "Judge me all you want." He stuck the key in the door and turned it, happy when the pop of being unlocked sounded. Almost home free. If she would just stay stunned for a moment longer he could make his escape.  
"You own your own company of construction men how do you not have a better truck? This one has to be at least ten years old." Ike sighed as he got in and looked at her.  
"I put money back into my company and try to keep my mother and sister safe in Crimea. That doesn't leave a whole lot of money for me to just up and buy anything I want. Besides this truck might look rough but it's in fantastic shape. Not everything has to be shiny and new Zelda, sometimes the beaten down and dirty works just as well." With that he closed the door and turned the key. As the engine roared to life he chanced a glance back at her. She seemed deep in thought as she turned to go back to her fancy car.

XxX  
Oh how she hated him. Ike and his damn way of existing and living bothered her. While she had managed to get top of the class and excel in all things regarding the business world, Zelda feared her social skills had taken a serious hit. Did Ike really see her as some sort of purist or was he just trying to once again get under her skin? Was the comment about the truck being beaten up and dirty metaphor for how he assumed she saw him? The questions whirled around Zelda's brain as she tried to focus on work. Vaati would be back in town from a long but successful business trip and she wanted everyone to get together and celebrate. The only problem was that Vaati and Ike hated each other. She was happy that Vaati did not like Ike as everyone else seemed to, but the two of them could not even be in the same room without her fearing for an all out brawl.  
The reason for their discord was unknown to Zelda. She just assumed that Ike hated her fiance as an extension of her. However, she had to admit that Vaati had been the one to start the bad blood between them. It had been at a gathering like the one a few nights ago. All Ike had done was sit down and suddenly her fiance had surprised her by tearing into everything he could discern about Ike on sight. His background, lifestyle, you name it Vaati sneered at Ike like he was the scum of the earth. Zelda had had a problem with that. While she argued with Ike constantly she certainly did not look down upon him for existing, merely that he existed in her social circle and she could never escape his attention.  
As Zelda ruminated over the dilemma of Ike versus Vaati her phone chimed an alert. Curious, she picked it up and felt a part of her stomach drop. It was a group text from Snake, sent to everyone in their group about Ike. He had gotten hurt while on a jobsite for the ex military man turned real estate mogul. Apparently it was nothing too serious but it still warranted a trip to the hospital. Marth immediately responded, a few texts coming through one after the other. What happened? Is he conscious? Is he bleeding? Is anything broken? The questions echoed around Zelda's mind and when she realized that she felt worried about Ike she froze.  
Why would she be worried about Ike? He was an obnoxious brat! She deemed she was only concerned because of her best friend being in a serious relationship with his. What hurt Marth hurt Link and that in turn hurt her. Besides, she reasoned as she set her phone down once more, she wasn't completely heartless! Hearing that anyone was hurt worried her! Feeling a little better she went back to work.

XxX  
Zelda was just putting the final touches on the place settings around her long dining room table, confident that Vaati would be happy to see all her effort and her friends being so supportive of his work. As she walked back into the kitchen she admired the food. She didn't cook a bit of it, but she had ordered enough food from Vaati's favorite restaurant to feed a small army and everyone would have enough to drink to make it a lovely evening.  
A knock on the door made Zelda jump and she turned to answer it, curious who it was. No one was supposed to show up for thirty minutes and Vaati himself was not going to be there for another hour. She opened the door to reveal a very upset Marth in Link's arms. "Hey Zel," Link greeted with a sheepish smile.  
"Marth what's wrong?" Her heart sped up at the mere thought that Ike was seriously hurt and she tried to ignore it. Damn her caring nature.  
"Ike has to stay overnight in the hospital," Marth sniffled out. "He was hit in the head with a heavy metal bar and it was a serious concussion. The doctors aren't sure what the damage done is yet and want to make sure there isn't fluid in the brain or any cracks to the skull."  
"Oh goddesses," she felt a huge mess of worry and sympathy hit her and she tried to ignore what could really be causing that as she ushered them inside. "Let's get you a drink so you can calm down."

XxX  
Ike picked his cellphone off the tiny tray holding his untouched hospital dinner, eyeing the stream of texts from everyone in the group message. Peach had sent him a dozen hearts with a get well soon, Mario had asked he keep them posted, and even Bayonetta had wished him a speedy recovery. It didn't surprise him that Zelda had said nothing even though she was a part of the chat, and he tried to ignore the way something in his chest twisted at realizing how little she must have cared. When she had gotten the flu last year he had sent a quick message saying he hoped she felt better soon, was it so hard to return the gesture?  
Shaking it off Ike opened up the camera on his phone. He scowled at his image displayed by the lens, making sure to show off his bandage that mussed up his normally perfectly spiked hair. He snapped the photo and added it to the group chat, typing out a quick message saying he was going to be fine. He did not go into details, he just sent that and laid back to shut his eyes. Getting hit in the head had given him one hell of a headache that still had not gone away.

XxX  
Alerts chimed all throughout Zelda's apartment except for Vaati's phone. She checked the message and almost choked on her sip of wine. Ike was laying in his hospital bed, a massive bandage around his head that hid no doubt a big bump. He looked exhausted but overall fine, and Zelda was not exactly sure how to handle it.  
As the responses from her friends poured in Zelda hesitated. She had never sent him even a quick hope you're okay sort of message. What, if anything, could she say now? Vaati leaned over her shoulder and scoffed. He brought his lips to her ear. "What are they all whiny about? He's obviously fine. Marth is too sensitive."  
That struck a nerve with Zelda. Marth was compassionate, he was sweet! She did not think that he deserved such a broad statement from her fiance about him being too sensitive. "They've been best friends for as long as Link and I have been. If Link was in the hospital hurt I'd be just as much of a wreck." She pecked Vaati on the cheek and quickly slid her phone back into her pocket.  
Her eyes fell on Marth as he sat on her couch, typing out what appeared to be a very long message. He hit send and stared at the screen, obviously waiting for a response.  
"Ike you bastard," he growled under his breath as he waited. "Say something!"  
"He probably fell asleep," she tried to soothe and Marth looked up at her. His red rimmed eyes and worried expression made her heart ache.  
"I know you don't like him Zelda, but he got me through so much hardship while dealing with his own... He's been hurt before but every time I worry. I just," he paused for a shaky breath, "I don't think I could function without him."

XxX  
Ike glared at the hospital staff as they talked him through the limitations set on him. He had a business to run and had never been the type to take it easy. He pretended to take their words to heart and signed his release forms, mind already on the next job he needed to oversee. As he walked out of the hospital he found Marth standing by his sportscar. The thin man embraced him and Ike felt a rare genuine grin on his lips.  
"I'm alright and just fine," he promised his best friend.  
"I was so worried! I didn't know what happened to you and I didn't know if you were okay and-"  
"Marth," Ike made the rambling man look up at him, "I'm fine. You can stop worrying about me." The smaller man nodded and Ike sighed as they moved to get back into the sportscar.  
"Link wants everyone to come over for dinner tonight to celebrate your discharge."  
"Nah I don't want to bother everyone, I know last night was the dinner at Zelda's for Vaati." Maybe he sneered the name of the fiance, but he was completely justified in doing so. If there was anyone on the planet more annoying than Zelda it was her piece of trash future husband.  
"They're getting married in a few months," Marth sighed happily as they readied to leave the parking lot. Ike could hardly hold in his scoff at the reminder. "Did you ever get a suit for the big day?"  
"I don't even know why she invited me," Ike groused as he gingerly touched the slightly smaller than a tennis ball bump hiding in his hair. "Why invite someone you hate to your wedding?"  
"Ike I don't think she hates you-"  
"Marth do not defend her," Ike spat at his best friend. "I get you're boning her best friend that's like a brother but I have never met a more insufferable woman than Zelda. Her and her douche of a fiance deserve each other."  
"Ike Greil!" Marth turned to him and Ike scowled right back. "She is a wonderful woman! Smart, successful, beautiful... I don't understand why the two of you can't just get along! I half hoped when we moved here that you two would really hit it off."  
"Seriously?!" Ike laughed at the idea. "I hate to break it to you Marth but Zelda and I would kill each other if left alone long enough." With that he slapped the button for the radio, effectively ending the conversation.

XxX  
Zelda sighed as she glanced at the clock. Not even back in town for twenty four hours and Vaati had already cancelled their lunch plans. She knew he was busy, knew he had super important things to get done, but she wished that they could have spent some quality time together. She texted Link, asking him to go to lunch with her, and groaned when she got a response. Ike was out of the hospital and absolutely she could join them for a bite. Them of course meaning Ike. Seeing as how she had opened the door to the possibility she accepted the invitation with a scowl. Link already knew she didn't have plans anyway so it was not exactly a situation she could lie her way out of.  
As soon as she walked into the fancy little sandwich shop she found the trio of men. Link and Marth had the annoying habit of always wanting to sit side by side and she groaned when she realized exactly where that left her. Right beside Ike. Steeling herself for her unfortunate fate, she walked up to the booth and forced a smile on her lips.  
"Hey Link, Marth," her eyes fell on Ike and her cheery tone faltered, "Ike."  
"Do you want to slide in?" Ike asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.  
"Glad to see you're okay," she commented as he stood up. She slid in the booth and watched Link mouth two words to her. Be nice. Ha.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily," Ike spoke as he reclaimed the seat on the end.  
"If only," she faked a pout and Ike snorted lightly. "Where's the bump?" He eyed her like he was not quite sure if he could trust her with such delicate information before he finally pointed to a spot at the back of his head.  
"You can't see it through my hair, but it feels like someone implanted a tomato in my skull." Curiosity getting the better of her, Zelda reached up to touch it and Ike caught her hand. A shock of what felt like electricity ran through her body as his rough hand met her manicured one. "Hell no you're not touching it." He released her hand and she flexed her fingers to rid herself of the sensation.  
"So," Link's voice cut between them and Zelda turned her attention to him, "what's going on at the office today?"  
"Honestly it's been a slow day. I was supposed to have lunch with Vaati but he cancelled on me." Ike made a noise and she whipped her head around to glare at him. "Do you have something to share with the class there Ike?"  
He looked across from him to Marth who Zelda could see mouth something suspiciously like the word please and he sighed. "You don't want to know what I think Zelda. Now please just talk to Link and Marth because I've already got a massive headache and arguing with you will only exacerbate it."  
"Exacerbate? Wow I think you're the first person in history to get smarter with a blow to the head."  
"Alright," Ike turned to face her as best he could in the booth, a furious glare on his face, "I promised Marth I would play nice today because I wasn't kidding when I said my head fucking hurts and I didn't want to fight. You want to throw insults? The noise I made was because you said he cancelled lunch and I highly doubt it was because he's mister busy business man. I think-"  
"Ike-" Marth tried to warn him but Ike just spoke louder.  
"I think he's cheating on you." Zelda felt her jaw drop as rage flooded her system.  
"How dare you!" It came out a shriek and Ike groaned as he put his head in his hands.  
"Dammit I told you that you didn't want to know," he glared at her and Zelda glared right back.  
"Take it back he would never cheat on me!" This time her voice was a forced whisper.  
"You asked, I answered." She stared at him, angry tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision. One escaped down her cheek and she jumped in absolute shock when Ike wiped it away. He stared at his thumb that had wiped the tear as if it had acted of it's own accord.  
"Let me out now," she hissed and tried to move around him. There was not enough space and she fumbled to a sitting position practically on Ike's lap. His hands on her hips stopped her from falling face first onto the table and that was more disconcerting than anything else. "Let me go!"  
"Go where? If you would have let me up I would have been more than happy to let you leave but oh no you just had to go and jump on my lap and then get mad at me!" Ike shoved and Zelda winced when her backside hit the wooden bench.  
"You asshole!" she hissed and he just left the booth without looking back. Even when Marth called out he ignored him. Zelda stared down at the table top, eyes not seeing, trying to ignore how the place where his hands had been moments before burned.

XXX  
Well this is a new angle I'm playing with isn't it? I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Now before anyone mentions the Picori being no bigger than a thumb I know, I just took some liberties. Please let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh


	2. Chapter 2

It was days later and Ike's words still haunted Zelda's every move. He had said things before that stuck with her, but nothing was quite so personal. Vaati, her fiance, her amazing future husband who had showered her with love and affection, and Ike thought he was cheating? It was the most absurd thing she had ever heard and yet it had somehow burrowed deep into the dark recesses of her mind. Try as she might she just could not shake the words.  
"I think he's cheating on you."  
It rang in her head like a bad song she was forced to listen to. Zelda buried herself in work to try and forget what he had said. She found the only way to reassure herself that Ike was just full of crap was to check in with Vaati more often. When he replied in a prompt manner she felt better. Other times, when it took an hour or so to get a response, Ike might as well have been standing there screaming that Vaati was cheating over and over again. She felt sick with confusion and could only hope that the feeling would pass.

XxX  
It was hot. Not too surprising considering it was the middle of summer, but as Ike changed his second shirt on the jobsite he realized that he was sweating all over. The thought of a nice cool shower kept him going as he walked back to his crew and they continued. Marth had texted everyone that morning about meeting for dinner with the group and so far everyone but he had replied. Ike wanted to see Marth, wanted to hang out and grab a beer with Snake and Cloud, but the notion of dealing with Zelda once more made him hesitant.  
He really did believe that her fiance was cheating on her, that was not a lie or line to get under her skin. He had watched the way Vaati acted the few times he had been in the same room as him. His phone was always on him, he checked it quite a bit, and the damn thing went off constantly. While Ike knew Vaati was some sort of businessman hotshot he knew the amount of messages Marth got outside of work. He never got that many. Even Zelda who was pretty high up on the totem pole was never bothered like that outside of the office. Perhaps Ike had only seen him on crazy days where there was a problem at work he needed to resolve, but it just did not feel right.  
When lunch rolled around Ike sat in the back of his truck with his packed bag of food. He fiddled around on the internet for a bit, caught up on the news, and sent a message to his mom to say hello. Then he pulled up the texts from the group chat and stared at the responses. Quick little messages of confirmation from everyone including Zelda. With a sigh he responded that he would be there after work and set his phone aside.

XxX  
The second she saw him she bristled. How dare he show up and act like nothing was wrong! How could he just hug Marth and sit down at the big table diagonally from her? Zelda glared at him as he shook Snake's hand and accepted the glass of iced tea the ex military man had ordered for him. He took a few big gulps and licked his lips as he set it down. She could pretend she did not see the obscene gesture all she wanted, but it obviously affected her when she shifted in her seat. Ike turned his head and they made eye contact.  
"Zelda," he greeted with a nod of his head and she felt her anger boil over.  
"You ass." It left her lips on a harsh exhale and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I've been told I have a nice one." Snake next to him chuckled into his drink and her eyes narrowed.  
"I wouldn't know, as I have no desire to look," she fired back and he shrugged his shoulders.  
"I didn't say I wanted you to."  
"You're an ass," she said with more force and he slowly picked up his glass of tea once more.  
"How so?"  
"That comment you made at lunch the other day! About Vaati!" He took a sip and set the cup down. He leaned forward and she saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
"You'll have to remind me, was that before or after you threw yourself onto my lap?" Snake beside him choked on his drink and Ike just raised an eyebrow again.  
"Oh don't even," she warned as she pointed at him. "You didn't let me get up and then you grabbed me! I had to take three showers to stop reeking of your cologne."  
"I bet they were cold showers," he whispered and she let out a small shriek of frustration.  
"You disgusting oaf! Why did you say that about Vaati?" She needed to hear him say that he was just messing with her, needed to know that she was going crazy over nothing. In response he just shrugged. "Tell me Ike!"  
"One, I don't owe you shit. Two? I said you wouldn't like it and you made me continue. Three? The limited number of times I've seen your boyfriend-"  
"Fiance-"  
"-he always has his phone out. Four? I just don't like him and he gives off a sleazy vibe." Ike snapped his mouth closed and Zelda let out a small growl of annoyance.  
"You don't like him because he's successful and actually attractive." He laughed in response, a cold dead laugh that sent a shiver down her spine.  
"You think he's successful? He's had everything handed to him, just like you. Try having to balance school and working overnight to keep your family fed. Try moving to a new country with only one person you know and starting over. Try starting a business and keeping your family safe when they're an ocean away." The eerie stillness of his tone was genuinely scary to Zelda. If he had yelled she would have felt less terrified. Instead he said everything with the same dead tone before he picked up his glass and looked at it. "Snake I'm going to hit the bar." With that he got up and left the table and all eyes turned her way.  
"Why am I not surprised," Bayonetta rolled her eyes as she fiddled with the stem of the cherry in her mixed drink. "Once more you two fight until the other leaves."  
"Zelda," Snake spoke carefully as if picking his words, "I don't understand why you don't like Ike, but that's not the issue. The kid has been through hell and has somehow come out swinging. That's a success story in my book." With that he stood up and followed in Ike's steps.  
"What?" She might have been harsh in her snap but she was done being stared at by everyone as if she had committed some crime.  
"When I was fifteen," Marth said with a frown, "Ike was my only friend. He was a senior and the star of every sports team in town. He was seventeen and had the colleges drooling and begging for him to go there. Full ride, one even offered to pay for his books to sweeten the deal."  
"Why didn't he go then?" Zelda asked, curious despite her best effort.  
"His dad died. A freak accident and Ike was with him. They were driving home late after practice and a government truck hit their car. Ike made it out with minor injuries but his dad died from bleeding out while a traumatized Ike held him. Since it was a government truck and the laws in Crimea suck, they couldn't sue or anything. Ike's mom was only able to work a part time job because Mist was sick as a kid a lot." Marth cleared his throat and Link laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ike got a job working overnight to help out. He dropped sports, every last one, and he found a job that worked from the time classes let out to right before his overnight shift. His grades fell and he barely managed to get through that year. The second we were done he just took another job. I know it was hard on him but he never complained because he knew that he had to take care of his family.  
"When I met Link I was actually apartment hunting in Altea. My plan was to attend college there and bring Ike with me. I knew he needed to focus on himself after so long of bearing the burden of his life. When we moved here he had about ten rupees to his name. I attended school with Link and Ike found job after job. Finally, once he had been here long enough he applied for the business loan to get his company started. He's not ever had an easy life and he's never taken the time to actually heal after his father died. He didn't have that luxury. Ike... he's doing his best and I don't know if..." Marth blinked a few times and tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry babe," he turned to Link, "but I need to go."  
With that he stood up and Zelda felt a wave of guilt. Ike was walking back from the bar and stopped to talk to his best friend. She watched the exchange, flinching when Ike looked her way. He glared at her, a look that screamed what he must of really thought of her, and downed his beer before he led Marth out of the building.  
"I had no idea," Zelda admitted and Cloud cleared his throat.  
"Neither did I."  
"Am I the only one who asked questions of tall, blue, and handsome?" Bayonetta asked with a roll of her eyes. Guilt swelled in Zelda and she jumped to her feet.  
"Goodnight," she called to the table before she practically ran to the door. Outside the warm night air hit her face and she choked back a sob. Her eyes hunted for the blue haired duo and she found them sitting in the back of Ike's truck. Marth's sniffs were loud and she watched Ike rub his back.  
Determined, she squared her shoulders and walked towards the truck. If things turned bad it was lucky enough for her that Ike had parked beside her. "Marth?" She stopped beside them and Ike gave her a look that could kill. "I'm leaving and I think you left a very worried Link inside."  
"Yeah I probably did," Marth sighed with a shaky tone. "Goodnight Zelda."  
"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"He said," Ike cut in and she met his angry gaze, "goodnight Zelda." She held his gaze and realized Ike looked like he was on the verge of genuine emotion. With a small nod she went to her car and climbed in. Before she drove off she looked up to see Marth back on his feet. As Ike moved to get in his truck Marth walked back inside. They made eye contact and she would have sworn she saw a single tear on Ike's cheek before he turned away.

XxX  
Zelda drove over to Vaati's. He lived on the top floor of the finest hotel in the city, a building his father owned. She needed reassurance from the man she loved that she was not an awful person. Hearing Ike's life summed up like that had made her question a lot about herself. She had judged Ike against the men in her life without considering where and what he had come from. She had never asked why he had not gone to college, just accepted that he never did as if it was a slight against his character. He had been forced to grow up literally the night his father had died. He had been taking care of his family for so long when it should have never fallen to his shoulders in the first place and she had judged him.  
As soon as she pulled up to the valet station she hopped out and silently prayed that Vaati was home. He had mentioned that business might keep him late, but assured her he would be home before midnight. It was closer to eight o'clock than that but she walked towards the elevator anyway. If he was not there she could let herself in with the key she had.

XxX  
Ike sat on his couch, the small one bedroom apartment quiet aside from the television. He was not even paying attention to the show, but the noise made him feel less alone. The photo album before him showed pictures from happier times. Photos of his father holding his mother, of himself laughing as they fished, and of the four of them. That was before the smiles disappeared.  
As he shut the album he sighed and flexed his hands. Ever since Zelda had fallen on his lap and he had held her hips his hands had felt empty. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that wanted to remind him how good she had felt and instead focused on the fact that it had been a very long time since he had held any woman. Of course his body reacted, even to her! It was not because it was Zelda, just having a warm feminine body in his grasp had awakened what he had shut down. That was all. It was not Zelda. It was not.

XxX  
Zelda stuck her key in the lock and turned it, happy when she saw the light was on. He was home and she could get some much needed kisses. When she shut the door she heard a noise down the hall that made the blood freeze in her veins. A feminine squeal sounded from the bedroom and suddenly Zelda saw red. Without thinking she marched down the long hall and threw open the door. What she saw twisted her gut. Vaati was definitely busy that evening, but it was with the bimbo in his bed and not work.  
"You!" She shrieked the word with all the anger and hurt she felt. They both looked at her with wide eyes and while Vaati fumbled for some sort of explanation she tore the engagement ring from her finger. Zelda launched it at him and was happy that it hit him square in the chest. "I never want to see you again Vaati."  
With that she whirled around and practically ran from the room. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Blindly she made it to her car and drove off. She had no idea where she was going as she barrelled down the road until she stopped. The building was older than she was used to, but she knew who lived there. What had driven her to go to Ike's apartment? The image of Vaati and the woman flashed in her mind and her rage boiled over.  
After she slammed her car door she marched to his front door. Her fist was heavy as it banged on the worn front door and she waited. A moment later Ike opened the door. If she had not been filled with such a swirl of emotions she might have noticed how shirtless he was.  
"Zelda?" He was confused and she certainly did not help matters when she slapped him across the cheek.  
"How did you know?!" She practically screamed at him. "You can be right about anything else! Why that?! Vaati..." Ike had looked furious after the slap but the rage doubled as soon as her now ex fiance's name left her lips.  
"He was?" he demanded angrily and she nodded. Without realizing it she leaned forward and laid her head on his broad chest. Warm arms wrapped around her middle and Zelda looked up. Ike looked like a mix of mad as hell and worried. It almost matched her mood and she would swear later that that was what caused her to do what happened next.  
She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded and Zelda felt herself pulled flush against his body as his hands tangled in her hair. A ragged moan left her lips as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip. He soothed the spot with a small peck before they kissed throughly again. When his hands slipped down her body to grip her hips the mental image flashed in her mind. A sob choked it's way up her throat and Ike pulled back.  
"I-I-" she flailed and he pressed a finger gently to her lips as he wiped the tears she did not even know had fallen from her cheeks. She tried to gasp down air but it felt as if there was none left for her to breathe. Panic was setting in. She had just found out that Vaati had been cheating, she slapped Ike, and then kissed him. Her head spun and she backed away from him.  
"Zelda," he seemed shocked as well and she felt tears of confusion burn her throat as she fled.

XxX  
Ike stared at the spot Zelda had been inhabiting just a moment before. His lips ached from hers. His hands still felt the phantom sensation of her hair and hips. She had come to him, angry and hurt, and had kissed him. What did that mean? What had driven her to come to him? Link made far more sense. They were best friends and had been for years! Why him? And why did he want her to come back?

XxX  
Zelda did not go to work the next day. She cried her eyes out and tried to forget how she had both slapped and subsequently made out with Ike. Link had made it over after she had texted him around one in the morning. He had brought over containers of ice cream and had given her a shoulder to cry on. She had spilled her guts about Vaati but had omitted her going to Ike. She had lied and said she had broken down in the parking lot before going home.  
Her tears had dried up by the afternoon and she could tell that Link wanted to do something to cheer her up. He had been trying to subtly text for the past two hours and she feared he was planning some sort of big get together that she was not ready for. Especially if Ike was there.  
"Hey," he whispered as he sank onto her king sized bed beside her.  
"Hi," she croaked out. She turned to him and met his gaze with reddened eyes.  
"We need to get your mind off of this nonsense."  
"Link-"  
"No listen. I know you love Vaati but to heal you need to get out and see the people who care about you. Let's have a little thing at my place. I hate seeing you hurt like this."  
"I don't want to be the middle of the freak show Link you know that. And Ike... how can I face him after-" her eyes widened and she shook her head. "He was right about Vaati and-"  
"And he's not such a heartless man as to rub your face in it. Come on." He stood up and pulled her with him. "Go shower, let's go try to have fun."

XxX  
Ike stared at the door to Marth and Link's shared penthouse, hesitant to knock. The redness in his cheek was gone, but that was not the only part of him with a phantom ache from the woman who had had her heart broken. Could he go in there and pretend that all was well? How could he face her and act like they had not kissed less than twenty four hours ago?  
After taking a deep breath he knocked. When Marth answered he gave his best friend a curt nod. "Ike... please be nice to her tonight. She's just been through a terrible ordeal."  
"I promise I won't be a dick Marth," he tried to say in a light tone. "Come on you know me better than that." Marth nodded and let him inside. Ike stalled by the doorway for a moment as he steeled his resolve to do this. Finally he walked farther in to see everyone milling about as a completely numb looking Zelda sat on the couch. He nodded at the friends around him as he approached her like a cornered animal. Slowly she lifted her head and met his gaze. Time seemed to slow as he watched her lips part for a small breath.  
"You were right," she whispered and he blinked slowly.  
"I didn't want to be." He guessed they were both going to pretend that the night before never happened between them and he cleared his throat. "You uh, were wrong by the way."  
"Ike!" Marth hissed and she visibly tensed.  
"I found documentation of a man who claimed to be a bastard of Zelda the Wise. He lived in the small village just south of Zora River. His pages of journals are online." She blinked at him, her eyes comically wide, and Ike gave her a rare grin. "Checkmate."  
"Well he was obviously delusional," she said after a moment and Ike scoffed. "Zelda the Wise had a marriage to the Hero and it was recorded in her memoir that she had never slept with a man until her wedding night."  
"He was born four years after her marriage. So a bastard and an affair. Double checkmate." She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. His heart hammered in his chest and he pushed the feeling aside.  
"I don't believe you," she shook her head and he sighed. Without waiting for permission he sat beside her on the couch and pulled out his phone. Around them everyone whispered, but the two did not even notice as she leaned closer to his side to read the screen.  
"Here," he typed for a moment and held out his find proudly. Zelda snatched the phone from his hand and his fingers ached where hers brushed his. She read the screen, her blue eyes darted across the text so fast Ike worried she would get motion sickness.  
"This can't possibly be right! He has no proof! Only that he was an orphan dropped off at a young age I-"  
"Wrapped in the finest baby blanket anyone in the small village had ever seen." Ike looked around them to see that everyone had left them to their argument and suddenly felt nervous.  
"I can't..." she trailed off and seemed to notice the same thing. "I'll look into that but Ike, last night I-"  
"You discovered something that would upset anyone," he quickly cut her off with a whisper. He turned his head to face her better and tried not to notice how kissable she looked. "Emotions are crazy and I don't understand my own, much less yours. I am... willing to put it behind us considering the circumstances if that's what you would like." She stared at him, her eyes darting between his, before she nodded. "Good. Now do your own research and get back to me." He snatched the phone from her fingers and stood up, not trusting himself around her suddenly.  
"What are you doing?" she asked as he turned to go to the kitchen.  
"I'm going to grab a drink before angry Zelda comes back and tries to slap my other cheek." He winked at her and she glared.  
"Weren't we putting that behind us?"  
"Yeah but I'm still worried about physical abuse." He walked off with that, her scoff of annoyance making him chuckle.

XxX  
Zelda collapsed on her bed after the gathering. She was exhausted and needed a good deep sleep. Her mind flicked to Ike and she caught herself trying to play with a ring that was not there anymore. With a whine she got herself into a sitting position and began to take off her shoes.  
Ike had been a perfect distraction from the pain in her heart. He had brought evidence to her attention that had made her almost forget about Vaati. He had said that they could pretend that the night before had never happened and while she wanted to do that more than anything, the odd feeling in her chest made her think that it might be harder than it sounded.  
They had kissed.  
She kissed him.  
He deepened it into so much more.  
When she started to cry and panic he had tried to comfort her.  
What did that mean?  
Why did her heart thunder painfully whenever she thought about how he felt?  
As she laid down alone in her big bed her body felt cold. As she imagined warm and calloused hands on her hips she felt a wave of peace override the panic.  
Zelda had no way of knowing that across town in a tiny one bedroom apartment Ike was also laying down, plagued with thoughts of her. Could he brush aside the kiss? Why were emotions he had thought buried and dead trying to rise up again? Why did he want to kiss her again? Why did he want to be the one to take away her pain?

XXX  
Woo boy a lot happened here didn't it? I want to thank everyone for the response so far to chapter one and I hope chapter two lived up to the hype. Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few gatherings since Zelda had seen Ike. He was busy according to Marth. Work had picked up and they had some crazy new jobsite he was stressed about. It was not exactly that she did not believe him, but she was suspicious. He had said they could put The Incident, what she referred to their kiss as, behind them but she was having trouble doing so. That night they were to all meet at a local restaurant that served amazing burgers and ice cold beer. Marth had sent out the text and she had almost laughed at how fast Ike had responded that he was going. Good burgers were a Hyrule specialty, and whenever they met at the burger place Ike was the first one there.

She blushed as she responded that she should attend as well, mind already on how to act around Ike. It was mortifying what she had done and she just hoped no one else had caught on and that Ike had not told a soul. Her heart still ached from Vaati's betrayal and she knew that the pain would last a long time. They had been together for over three years. She tried not to think about how long he might have been cheating but Ike's words about him always being on his phone rang in her ears. It was hard not to review some of their best memories and see how right the blue haired man was.

XxX

Ike was drenched in sweat as they finished up for the day. He was so ready to put the job behind his crew and focus on the next project. Just thinking about the nice indoor job of redesigning someone's kitchen made him want to sigh happily. Instead he walked to his truck and drove home. They had a meet up that night at his favorite burger place and Ike could not be more excited. He needed the stress relief that could only come from good comfort food, cold beer, and good friends.

As he walked to his apartment he checked the messages. His steps halted as he stared at Zelda's reply of definitely going. Yes he had been super busy with work lately, and getting everything set up for his mom and sister to move to Hyrule was stressful, but he was also maybe avoiding her. It was strange but he could not shake the kiss from his mind.

It had been an incredibly long time since he had been with a woman, an awkward thing for Ike to admit. He knew that he was considered good looking, and his hard work definitely paid off in the muscle department, but he had always shoved those things aside. Now at twenty seven he realized it had been nine long years of self enforced solitude. He began walking again, convincing himself that the reaction to Zelda had just been his more animalistic side coming out. He just needed to get it out of his system and then he would be fine. He purposefully ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that said it was not that Zelda awoke the beast, but rather it was Zelda herself.

XxX

Not seeing Ike already seated made Zelda's lips twitch into a frown. He was always the first one there, where was he? She realized that she was thinking about him and shoved the thoughts aside. Ike was his own man. With a nod she smiled at everyone as she joined them. On her right was Bayonetta and the woman smiled at her. Zelda returned the gesture as she accepted the offered frosted mug of beer.

"I'm surprised Ike's not already here," Bayonetta commented to Marth who sat across from her.

"He called me a little bit ago," Marth waved off her words. "He said he needed to shower before he could go anywhere because he was drenched in sweat from work." That made a flash of a bare chested Ike flash in Zelda's mind and she looked away to try to banish the thought.

"Now that's a nice mental image," Bayonetta purred and Zelda whipped her head to look at her. "What? You might not like him but he's hot."

"You haven't heard him speak Crimean," Marth said with a sigh and Zelda felt her eyes widen.

"You're dating my best friend," she reminded him and Marth laughed as he kissed Link on the cheek.

"I agree with Marth," Link said with a smile at his boyfriend. "Ike forgets sometimes to switch when he first wakes up and goddesses if it isn't the sexiest thing I don't know what is."

"Isn't Crimean... it's not considered one of the romantic languages is it?" Zelda asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"No but it should be," Link waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes as she sipped her beer.

"Sorry I'm late," Ike suddenly appeared and she almost choked. He stared at her as she coughed on the foam and Zelda felt mortified.

"Hey," Marth held out an arm and Ike stepped into it before he sat down across from the now recovered Zelda.

"You know," Ike spoke while looking at her, that damn gleam in his eye, "they make sippy cups for kids now that even the flow of fluid and I'd be more than happy to buy you one."

"Ha ha," she said in a deadpan tone. "By the way I did my digging and your idiot fishing village guy was a bastard of Lord Inael's youngest daughter. She was to be wed, ended up pregnant with a stable boy's child, and the Lord's men took the newborn away in the night. He wrote about it in his personal journals, saying he regretted it later in life and would often visit the village to see how the young man was living." She plucked her phone from the table and showed him the translated text. He took the phone from her and she tried to ignore the way his rough fingertips felt at their brief contact.

"Damn, I thought I had you there. Well, I'm going through the Twilight Era now and that princess was a down right bore."

"A bore?! She was doing what she could to get her people through an invasion! She partnered with the Twili, struck a deal that was considered impossible at the time, and-"

"And had no fun along the way," he insisted and she glared at him. "I suddenly feel like I understand you so much better with all this reading."

"What? How?"

"They were all the most boring monarchs in history and that just perfectly sums you up." He winked as Link on the other side of Marth started laughing.

"Goddesses I'm sorry!" he tried to stop laughing but Zelda just turned her glare for Ike on him. When his laughter died down he sighed. "Ike you're way too accurate for your own good."

"I'm not boring!" Zelda insisted indignantly.

"What do you do when you're not out?" Ike asked as he grabbed a mug of beer. Zelda watched him take a sip and tried not to watch his tongue dart out to clear his lips of the foam. "Hmm?"

"Well I work and at home I... well what do you do?" she demanded and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no problem being boring in my personal life. I go home and then I shower, eat, and watch a show or something. Why did you take it as such an insult?" Zelda grit her teeth. Vaati had said she was boring. Truth be told she just enjoyed being at home. Her favorite activity was to sit on her couch under a soft blanket and read. Something must have shown on her face, some sort of negative emotion, because next thing she knew Ike was holding out his beer in salute. "I think we've found our common ground Zelda. We're both homebodies." She let out a disbelieving little laugh and shook her head as she picked up her beer and clinked their glasses together.

"Hell must be freezing for me to agree with you on something Ike." He chuckled at that and the grin that came and went to his lips made her heart speed up.

XxX

Their friends were astounded. This was the least Ike and Zelda had fought since their first meeting. They were arguing over the origin of ketchup, but there was no fire behind it, no rage that would lead to one of them walking out mad. Marth watched in amusement as Ike stole a few fries from Zelda's plate, a gesture that would mean nothing from anyone else. When she just scoffed and stole one of his onion rings he knew. The anger that had fueled their fights was gone. He had noted when Zelda was sitting on the couch at his and Link's place that there was no malice but this confirmed his suspicions.

Ike had no idea, but he liked Zelda. Marth had witnessed the evolution of how Ike acted around women. When his father died Ike had had no time for another woman in his life and Marth had worried about him. This... the taunting Zelda and almost grins... Marth held in an excited squeal and slapped Link's leg a few times under the table to get his attention. He needed confirmation of this from someone else. Link looked at him in confusion and he nodded to the duo. He watched Link watch them and when his eyes widened Marth knew he saw it too.

XxX

The group exited together, all ten of them spreading out to wander to their cars. Since Ike was the last to arrive his truck was parked the furthest away from the door. It did not bother him, he hugged Peach and Bayonetta on his way past Mario's car, shook Snake and Cloud's hands with a promise to get his crew out to check the latter's air conditioner first thing in the morning, and he spared Robin a pat on the shoulder as the young man tried to unlock his car. That left Link, Marth, and Zelda who were a few steps ahead of him. He let his eyes roam over the trio with a little sigh. Marth and Link held hands as they moved to their car, the deep green gave away who it really belonged to, and Zelda clicked in heels next to Link. His eyes stayed on her as she walked and it startled him to realize he was admiring the view.

After he shook the thoughts from his head he caught up to them and flung an arm around Marth's shoulder. "Ike! We're talking about catching a movie wanna come?" Marth gave him a pout and Ike found his eyes moving to Zelda. She looked a little uncomfortable with the notion and he shook his head.

"I've got an early start in the morning man, but have fun." Marth whined but hugged him. He shook Link's hand and nodded at Zelda before he walked towards the edge of the parking lot where he had parked. The click of Zelda's heels surprised him and he turned his head to see her walking his way.

"Did you walk past your car?" It came out in a teasing but pleasant tone and he was happy for that. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a night where they had actually been civil towards each other.

"I just... I wanted to say thank you." The words left her lips quickly and he turned fully to face her. He noted the red in her cheeks and wondered what put it there.

"What for?"

"For not rubbing my face in the fact that you were right about Vaati and for not mentioning the night I found out." That stung a bit but Ike shoved it aside with a shrug.

"No problem. Enjoy your movie." He turned back towards his truck and felt her hand on his arm. That made him turn back around and he watched her lips part for a deep breath.

"I uh," she stammered and he noted that the blush had crawled up her ears, "if you wanted to come along you can. I didn't want you to think that because I'm going you can't go as well."

"I'm really just tired. I've been out in the sun all day with work and I'm ready to go home and pass out." He wondered why she was doing this. It was very abnormal for her to even remotely care about his feelings. She nodded and turned to go. Ike watched her walk to her car and felt the odd urge to call out to her, even though he had nothing to say.

XxX

It was days later. Zelda was at work, doing her best to close a deal worth millions and not think about the blue haired man. She was doing passably well until he barged in her office.

"Ike?" To say she was surprised would be a major understatement. He had not once been by her work and there he stood, covered in sweat from the hot day outside.

"I know you don't like me Zelda, but I need you right now." He advanced on her desk and Zelda half rose in shock.

"Need me?"

"Bombs are dropping in Crimea," he explained as he stopped in front of her desk. "A radical faction of Laguz are targeting Beorc heavy cities. My mom and sister live less than a hundred miles from where the first bombs dropped." He slapped two official looking documents on her desk and Zelda glanced at his worried eyes before looking at them. They were emergency visas, only given to people in times of war to pull employees out of dangerous territories.

"You want me to hire your mother and sister and sign these forms?" she asked for clarification and he nodded.

"Marth, Link, no one else has hiring power and they said since I'm family I can't just bring them over. You have an established company that's been around for generations, they won't look twice when they see your company's name or yours." Without hesitating Zelda picked up her pen and signed his documents, filling out the forms attached, and then sent a memo off to her assistant that they needed to come up with two extra spots for her new hires.

"There," she said as she handed him both completed documents. "What city are they flying out of? I'll get their tickets on the company account." He surprised her by coming around the desk. His hands enveloped her face and made her look up at him. She did not get the chance to ask what was happening before he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate way that stole her breath before he stepped back.

"They live in the capital. Thank you, I owe you. Whatever your price I owe you." With that he fled her office, leaving a stunned Zelda in his wake.

XxX

Ike was a nervous ball of stress. Zelda had texted him around an hour ago that the papers had gone through and that his family would be on the next flight leaving Crimea. He had thanked her once more and proceeded to pace his apartment with a large amount of fury directed at himself. Why had he left them there? How selfish could he be?! They were stuck in a country an ocean away while he had been so selfish and wanted to get away. With a growl of anger he checked the flight schedule one more time before calling his mother again. He needed to hear her voice, needed to know that she and Mist were still okay.

The phone rang and rang, making Ike's breath stop. "No Mom come on!" A knock on his door stopped him from screaming and he opened it with more force than intended. As the door banged against the wall behind it he found himself looking at Marth, Link, and to his surprise Zelda.

"What are you doing here?" he asked of all of them and Marth stepped forward to embrace him.

"Emotional support." Marth kissed his cheek as he stepped around him and normally Ike would have told him off for that, but he was so focused on Zelda and the words that left her lips.

"They're on the plane now. As their employer I got the call fifteen minutes ago and we rushed over." Ike felt relieved, like every ounce of stress he had ever been under since that fateful night had suddenly vanished. He pulled Zelda into a ferocious hug, mumbling his gratitude. He felt her arms go around his middle as he kissed the top of her head, still thanking her profusely.

"Ike," Marth's voice cut in, "you're not speaking Hylian Basic hon." Ike pulled back, embarrassed he had slipped into his native tongue. Zelda was intently staring at his chest as he backed up a step and he noticed how red her ears were.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I forgot in my relief. Thank you for this Zelda. I owe you more than I can ever repay." She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I would hope if the tables were turned you would do the same."

"Absolutely," he agreed without hesitation and she smiled.

"Alright!" Link clapped his hands together and drew everyone's attention to himself. "Operation keep Ike occupied has begun. Marth, pop some popcorn! Zelda why don't you and Ike pick a movie while I raid his fridge."

"I've got beer in there," Ike offered and Link nodded as the couple wandered into the kitchen. Ike turned to Zelda and saw her looking at the hardwood floor. "I uh," he scratched at the slight stubble on his chin, "I'm sorry for what happened at your office." It was vague but the red that flooded her cheeks told him she knew what he was referring to.

"Don't be," she said quickly. "It was a high stress situation and you were relieved to hear I would help." Ike nodded, his brain voicing the opinion that he'd happily do it again.

"I can't thank you enough I... I should never have left them-"

"Ike you deserved to have time for yourself," she cut him off as she stepped forward. "You didn't even really take time for yourself. You immediately got a job and then started your own company to continue taking care of them. There's absolutely no reason for you to blame yourself for this or for leaving." Ike felt her hand take his and he squeezed her fingers gently.

"I just... I never thought that-" he was cut off by a soft finger pressing into his lips and he looked at her, questioning their proximity silently.

"They're safe. You ensured that. They are going to be fine I promise. Now relax, take a deep breath, and realize that no one could have done better." He took a shaky breath to steady himself but felt the failure on his soul. It must have flashed across his face, perhaps his eyes, because she just stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ike returned the hug quickly, feeling selfish to take the offered comfort. He bent enough to bury his face in her shoulder and breathed in the scent of lingering perfume.

XxX

Zelda was unsure how to proceed. Ike was shaking ever so slightly and she had no idea how to begin to understand what he was going through. What he was feeling... she shut her eyes against the thoughts and focused on what she could do. She ran a hand over his back soothingly before she turned her head and kissed his cheek. His breath against her shoulder was ragged and she pulled back to see more raw emotion expressed on his face than she thought possible. Ike looked terrified, worried, and above all scared.

"Let's sit and find something to watch," she offered as she tugged him to his couch.

"I can't focus on a movie right now," he insisted with a shake of his head. She frowned and pushed him onto one of the cushions. As he got settled she grabbed the remote and began flipping through the options.

"Popcorn and beer!" Marth sauntered into the room with Link, the duo holding their offerings proudly. They took their seats and Zelda turned to face them. The couch only had three cushions and they took up all three.

"Uh guys? Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked dryly. Marth laughed and slapped Ike's leg.

"On Ike's lap! He's tall enough to be able to see around you." Zelda felt her face heat up as she met Ike's gaze. He shrugged in response, which left her two options. She could sit on his lap and surprise everyone, or she could try to squeeze in beside Link on the other end of the couch. After careful consideration of her options, Zelda marched over to Ike and unceremoniously sat on his lap. He let out a huff that sounded amused as he put a hand on her hip to steady her. She would have sworn the touch was burning her through the fabric of her shirt in the best possible way as she leaned back against his body to finalize her movie choice.

"I wasn't serious!" Marth laughed and she just shrugged.

XxX

Ike was well aware of the fact that Zelda was asleep against his chest. He refused to look down at her and confirm it, but she had been still for a long time and he could feel her heavy deep breaths as she slumbered. He looked over at Marth and glared at his best friend who had his phone up for a photo. The shutter click did not even make Zelda stir and Ike wondered if she would wake soon.

"Wow," Link whispered to him, "I'm really surprised she fell asleep. Honestly she's been having trouble with the whole Vaati thing." Ike nodded and chanced a glance down at her. She looked so damn peaceful and content. He did not have the heart to wake her up.

"Why don't you guys head home," Ike offered just as Marth yawned. "I'll be fine until the plane lands I promise."

"Ike..." Marth hesitated and Ike raised an eyebrow. "You said not that long ago that if you and Zelda were left alone long enough together you two would probably kill each other." Ike chuckled at that and looked down at her once more. She shifted with his chest moving but stayed asleep.

"We'll be fine. It's not like we can argue if she's asleep." Marth looked hesitant but Link nodded.

"Come on babe, we've got to get some sleep. I have full faith in Ike that he won't kill my best friend so lets go home." With that the couple left and Ike let out a heavy sigh. He was alone with Zelda fast asleep against his chest. What could possibly go wrong?

A tiny noise escaped her lips and Ike just let himself stare at her. The voice in the back of his head grew louder and he had to admit she was beautiful. That was the problem with her. She was the most stunning woman he had ever met in his life. When they had first met he thought he would really like her. Then they had begun arguing. He could not even recall what had started the first fight, but they had fought ever since.

As he held the sleeping woman against his chest he wondered about the way his life had gone. She truly seemed to not like being in his presence and yet had bent over backwards to help him bring his family to safety. He lightly pondered the meaning behind helping him as he shut his eyes. In the post movie silence her deep breaths were like a lullaby.

XxX

Zelda woke up to a phone call and immediately realized something was very wrong. She never fell asleep in a partially sitting position and the last thing she remembered was sitting with Ike, Link, and Marth after she had picked one of her favorites off his streaming service. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Ike who had obviously dozed off while holding her. He was stirring and she quickly leapt from his lap and warm arm around her body. Her phone's ringing had her fumbling to pull it from her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Miss Zelda Nohansen?"

"Yes," she turned her body to not get distracted by the way Ike stretched.

"The plane bearing the two employees will be landing in thirty minutes. Do you wish for us to call them a cab?"

"No no, I'll have someone get them thank you." As the airline customer service representative said the usual glad to be of service and to call them if she ever needed anything else Zelda bid them goodbye and turned back to see Ike staring at her.

"You fell asleep during the movie," he commented as he looked away. "Sorry about falling asleep too."

"Its fine Ike," she waved off his words and cleared her throat. "Your mom and sister will touch down in thirty minutes. I assumed you'd want to be the one to pick them up."

"Thirty minutes?" Ike hopped up and moved into the kitchen. Zelda curiously followed him and watched as he made a cup of coffee. He had the single use pod machine and while she found that to be a little fancy for him, his taking it black made her want to gag. "You want some?" he offered after a sip and she frowned.

"I can't drink black coffee, it's too bitter."

"That figures," he mumbled into his mug and she glared.

"Do you have any creamer?"

"I'm not exactly the coffee shop," he said as he turned to his fridge and opened it, "but I do have some vanilla stuff Marth brought over. He stayed with me for a few nights about a week ago-"

"Yeah Link was a wreck over that fight," Zelda mused aloud and Ike faced her once more.

"What side of the story did you get? All I heard was Link has a fear of commitment."

"I heard that it scared Link to think his relationship might be lost and that he never wanted that to happen." Ike handed her the creamer and she nodded. Her eyes followed Ike as he began the quick process of making her a cup of coffee and she bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked and Ike shrugged.

"I'm a vault of them. What's one more?"

"Link bought a ring. He's trying to plan out the perfect evening to make it happen." Ike raised an eyebrow and she saw a genuine smile touch his lips as he turned to grab her now filled mug. He brought it to her and grabbed a spoon from the drying rack. She took the spoon and poured the cream into her coffee, watching as the off white liquid made swirls in the deep brown.

"I uh," Ike coughed and she looked up at him, "wanted to say thank you for being here last night. I was beginning to panic with worry and if you guys hadn't shown up I would have been a mess. And I can never thank you enough for actually agreeing to this." Zelda just shrugged and stirred her coffee silently.

"I wasn't going to just leave them there Ike," she finally said and he watched her over the rim of his mug. "We may not get along well but I wouldn't wish that on you."

"What happened?" Ike asked and she stared at him in confusion. "Why do we argue all the time?"

"We argue because you're the most stubborn man I've ever met."

"You're no saint yourself," he fired back. "Half the time I'm not even trying to make a jab and you take it as one."

"Its your tone," she explained vaguely and he glared at her briefly.

"You're doing it now. I think you're not used to someone having an opinion about something and not bowing to your differing one."

"I disagree with other people all the time, you argue and fight me."

"Oh please, you're entitled and everyone around you is terrified to stand up against the rich girl."

"I am so much more than that! And I certainly don't make people feel like they have to agree with me!"

"You do it without realizing it," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. She scoffed and set the mug down. He also set his down and she advanced on him.

"I am not some overbearing ogre who has to have it her way! You're absolutely absurd and wrong if you think that." She stood before him, looking up into his eyes that sparkled with amusement. That fueled her annoyance and she huffed. "You're just a stubborn, immature, idi-" her insults were silenced by his lips. Shocked beyond the point of being able to pull away, she found her own body betraying her as she responded to his kiss. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt as his arms slid around her body.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled his lips from hers and she was embarrassed by the whine that left her lips. Then the situation really dawned on her. They had kissed before in high stress situations but this was not one. They were in his kitchen having coffee. His family was safe. She was finally feeling over Vaati. She had brushed aside the previous kiss that came from her as confused emotions. His own the day before had been nothing more than a surge of relief at having her help. This? What the hell was it?

"What was that?" she asked in desperate confusion, not liking the scenarios and feelings that swirled in her mind. She could not like him. Ike? No! He was not what she wanted in a romantic partner. He was too... something that made her insides squirm.

"I don't know what that was," he whispered as if he too was stunned. She finally looked at him, only to see his confusion and surprise.

"I insult you and your response is to kiss me?!" she asked with confusion.

"I guess? I don't know Zelda I just... it just happened!" He was blushing and a little voice wormed it's way to the front of her mind. He looked good when he was flustered. She quickly shut that voice up and shook her head.

"I'm leaving." With that she turned to go but something held her back. She turned back around and the way he met her gaze made something in her snap. Quick steps brought her before him once more and she gripped his shirt in a tight fist. A hard tug brought his lips crashing into hers once more and the sinful moan that left his throat made her heart speed up. His hands gripped her hips and she found herself pressed against the counter as their kiss deepened.

Ike's phone ringing had them pulling apart with a sharp gasp. Mortification filled Zelda and she ran out of his apartment without looking back. He called out to her retreating back but she barely slowed to grab her purse before she was out the front door.

XXX

This chapter fought me a bit but I think it turned out okay. Please tell me what you think! Also a huge thank you to everyone who reviews, I can't tell you enough that they mean the world to me. And a special little shout out to ImOnNirvana, happy belated birthday and absolutely you may consider the previous chapter a birthday present. Thanks for reading! Much love, Leigh


	4. Chapter 4

Ike stared intently at the people departing from the plane. Every person who passed him was under his critical eye until he saw the telltale blue hair of his mother. Tears stung his eyes and clogged his throat as he moved forward and wrapped both his mother and sister in his arms. The second they returned the embrace he vowed to never be so selfish again. How could he have ever justified leaving them?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into his mom's hair. "I never should have left you there."

"If you never left we would all be there now," she told him in her no nonsense tone that he knew better than to argue with. She pulled back and he met the kind eyes he had missed more than anything in the world. "You have done nothing wrong by leaving. You provided for us over there and brought us here the moment trouble arose. Your father would have been so proud." Ike blinked back the tears at that and cleared his throat. His eyes fell to his sister and he chuckled at her uncomfortable face.

"What's the matter? Too cool to hug your big brother?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You're squishing me with your stupid muscles," she grumbled and Ike laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you both, more than I can say. Come on, let's grab your bags." Together again at last, the family of three moved towards the baggage claim as Ike filled them in on the living situation. He explained that his apartment was small, but they were welcome there for the time being until he got the house set up, or he would more than happily pay for them to get a hotel if they preferred.

"Well I don't want to encroach upon your space my boy... I'm sure your girlfriend won't like that." Ike tensed at his mother's assumption. Elena noticed his silence and stopped dead in her tracks. "Ike you are not still living like a damn monk are you?"

"Mom I've been-"

"Ike! Don't you dare tell me that you've not been on one date since you've been over here!" Ike blushed, happy that they weren't speaking any form of Hylian otherwise his embarrassment would have been through the roof.

"I've been on a few Mom, nothing ever works out for me," he lied smoothly while his mind flashed to Zelda. "Currently there are no women who are more important in my life than you two. Once everything settles down then," he shrugged, "I'll have to see."

"Well what about that friend of yours that made all of this possible? She has to care to drop everything to help you." Ike felt something suspiciously like his heart skip a beat at that and tried to ignore it.

"Her best friend is dating my best friend. We're not exactly close friends but we sort of revolve in the same system," he tried to explain as he spied his mom's old beat up luggage coming towards them on the slow moving conveyor belt. "Whatever bothers one of us has a domino effect on the whole group."

"Mhmm," Elena replied, obviously not believing him and he scoffed lightly.

"Meet her, you'll see she doesn't really care about me." He grabbed the bag and found Mist already holding hers. He held out an empty hand and she set it there.

"She's on a rant, nothing you say will get her to stop," Mist whispered and Ike chuckled. It felt good to have them with him once more. Together they walked towards the exit and Ike could honestly say he felt happier in that moment than he had in a long time.

XxX

Zelda stared at the stack of mail delivered to her office that morning by the usual little old man she wished would just retire. He was as sweet as could be, but by his age he should have been living the life of a retiree instead of going up and down the halls of the company all morning. Usually he brought her mail and told her the word of the day he learned from the crossword in his paper, but today he had told her of the two new employees down in the mailroom. Yes, Ike's mother and sister had been in town less than two days and were already at work.

She was tempted to venture down to the mailroom to meet them, to see who such a confusing and frustrating person such as Ike could come from, but the very notion made her nervous. What if Ike had told her about their random kisses? How could she look her in the eye and what would she even say? Zelda rolled her eyes and plucked the zip bag off the top of the pile. On it a small notecard had been taped, and the handwritten message on it made her smile with an odd rush of emotions.

'Thank you for everything. Elena and Mist'

Curious, she opened the package and the tantalizing sight and smell of homemade cookies made a happy sigh escape her lips. After pulling one of the tantalizing treats from the bag she bit into it and felt her tastebuds rejoice. Sweet, cinnamon, and flecked with chocolate and nuts, whatever these were Zelda could eat a dozen without stopping.

As she happily munched on a few she responded to work emails and arranged the next few meetings. Things had to be moved around constantly and usually this bothered her but, aided by the cookies, she found her annoyance held at bay.

XxX

Ike was bored out of his mind but hiding it well. After his mom got out of work he had picked her up and taken both her and Mist furniture shopping. He had enough saved to get them modestly set up in their new house and was happy to do so. As his mother fussed about the way a certain table would look he let his mind wander.

They had left everything behind. The end table his dad had carved from hand to hold her favorite photos, the obnoxiously large stuffed animal collection that belonged to Mist, and even his mom's favorite dishes. They only had time to pack the essential clothing items and Ike vowed to make sure they felt as at home in the new house as they could.

"What's wrong with this one Mom?" he asked as he approached a dining set that could seat four. His mom looked at it and frowned.

"Well it only seats four."

"There's only two of you, three if I'm stopping by." He looked at his mom then back to the table. The dark red stain on the wood reminded him of the table she had squeezed into the corner of the house in Crimea.

"I'd like to have room for my family to grow," she explained and Ike narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look young man," she chastised with a smile. "You may have stopped looking but I know you'll find someone someday and I'd like to be able to sit at the table with them. Besides it's not just you I have to consider. Mist is grown up now and has the right to bring someone over just as you do." Ike nodded and motioned to a bigger version. "Huh," she walked over to it and Ike grinned when she ran her hand across it. He could already see her visualizing a meal on it and he knew that she liked it.

XxX

Zelda stared at the texts going back and forth in the group chat. Ike was asking if anyone knew the best place to take his sister shopping for new clothes. They apparently had a meeting with the college and she was wanting an appropriate outfit. Peach immediately responded that he should bring her by the blonde's boutique and Zelda resisted the urge to offer to take the young woman to some of her favorite places. It would be inappropriate for her to say and she was not sure what put the idea in her head.

The door to her office opened and Zelda looked up to see a head of long blue hair walk in. Her breath stopped as she came face to face with Ike's mother. She was beautiful and youthful, a kind smile on her lips as she walked forward. "You must be Miss Nohansen," she said as she approached and Zelda could only nod. "I'm delivering the mail this morning, poor Thomas is out sick." She set a small bundle of envelopes on the desk and Zelda felt like she had to say something.

"I've told him to take it easy," she said with a shake of her head, "but he hardly listens to me."

"Old men are like that... come to think of it so are young men." Zelda laughed at that.

"Is Ike so stubborn?" she asked curiously and Elena laughed softly.

"He's as stubborn as his father and just like my husband he always means well by it. You know... he can come across as cold and mean but you're hard pressed to find someone half as caring as my boy."

"Well," Zelda shifted awkwardly in her seat, "he's certainly cared for you and his sister quite well."

"That he has, to the degree of screwing up what should be the prime time of his life," she frowned and Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Do you know if he's happy?" Elena asked and Zelda felt herself tense up.

"I think..." she fiddled with the edge of her tablet," that he is happy you're finally over here."

"That's not what I mean," Elena shook here head. "I've watched that boy break himself to take care of us. He's worked so much it's a wonder he's still sane! I just want him to be happy... I don't think he's had any sort of woman in his life since his girlfriend in high school!" Zelda bit her lips together at that. She had never heard of Ike having any sort of date or any kind of sexual relationship with anyone since he had been in Hyrule. Was that what fueled him kissing her? She ignored the slight feeling of disappointment that the notion brought on and shook her head.

"I don't really know if he's had a girlfriend or not, we don't talk too much."

"You helped him when he needed it... I don't mean to sound unappreciative but why? If you're not close friends then why bother? I know bringing us over wasn't cheap and you've given both of us a job to boot."

"Well I like to think of myself as a nice person," Zelda said with an uncomfortable laugh. "Even if we aren't close I'd like to think he would have done the same for me."

"In a heartbeat," Elena smiled and moved back to the door. "It was lovely to meet you, but I better get back to work."

XxX

Ike was nervous. It was his first time out with the whole group of friends since his family was in town and the first time he was going to see Zelda since that morning. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he walked into the dimly lit restaurant and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he nervous? He could not exactly pinpoint the cause of the nerves, but felt the way his gut twisted and knew it had to be seeing Zelda again.

As he approached the table full of familiar faces he realized that there were only two chairs open. One for himself and one for a certain brunette who was absent. Ike sighed heavily and took the seat beside Marth, already trying to brace himself. What sort of mood would she be in that night? Were they just going to pretend once more that nothing had happened between them?

As if thinking about her had made her appear, Zelda walked up to the table. Ike felt his hands twitch as she hugged Link and glanced around the table. Her eyes met his and quickly moved away, making Ike wonder. The only free seat at the table was next to him and he pretended to be interested in the menu as she got settled. Once she stopped shifting Ike dared to raise his eyes to her and she met his gaze with a look of annoyance. That stirred up his own annoyance and he braced himself for the inevitable words that she was obviously going to say.

"I spoke to your mother today," she commented in an offhanded tone. A spike of fear ran down Ike's spine and he carefully schooled his expression to one of indifference.

"I'm surprised you deemed the mailroom worthy of your presence."

"She delivered my morning mail. She's very sweet but it makes me curious how you could possibly be her son. Obviously the agreeable gene skipped you." Across from them sat Robin and Ike was not fond of his interested watching of them.

"I'm plenty agreeable," Ike responded as he looked back at his menu, "but only to those who are deserving of it."

"And I don't deserve it?" she asked in an incredulous tone and he met her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"You helped me bring my family here and for that I owe you, but you're still insufferable." Her eyes narrowed and Ike felt a small smile tug at his lips that he quickly hid.

"You're the insufferable one! All you do is taunt and mock me," she grumbled as she flung open her menu. Ike looked at the red tipped ear and cheek he could see from her profile and found it to be quite sexy. The thought made his eyes widen and he quickly looked away.

"You started this tonight, not me." He let his eyes roam over the other occupants of their table and decided to focus on someone else. Bayonetta gave him a wink from her spot near Peach and he kept looking. She had hinted before that she would not be opposed to something between them, but the thought did nothing for him.

XxX

Zelda felt a jolt of jealousy shoot through her system when she noticed Bayonetta had winked at Ike. He had looked away quickly, but the mere thought of him being affected by her attentions made Zelda's insides squirm uncomfortably. She glared at the side of his head and opened her mouth, only to be cut off by a smiling waitress. As everyone placed their orders Zelda could not help but notice the way the woman eyed Ike and it made her irritation grow. Was no woman capable of controlling themselves near him?! It did not dawn on her that it was odd to feel such emotions over Ike for a long moment and when it did she tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head that tried to tell her why she felt that way.

When the food arrived Zelda mournfully looked at Ike's plate with a delicious looking pile of fries. Her salad was pretty, with plenty of healthy greens and vegetables, but damn did she want some of his fries. Ike seemed to feel her stare and turned his head her way. "Food envy?" His correct guess made her scoff.

"Just wondering how you haven't had a heart attack yet," she commented with a shrug. "All I've ever seen you eat is fried food." Ike huffed and she stared, perhaps a bit longingly, as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"You don't need to shovel down salad after salad you know," he said as he casually shook the ketchup bottle. "You can actually enjoy what you eat from time to time." She glared and tried to prove a point by jabbing her fork into her salad. Her aim was a bit off and the force she applied made the tomato she pierced explode in a spray of juice. Ike beside her got some of the seeds and juice on his cheek and she could not help the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.

"Goddesses!" She tried to gulp down a breath only to have a fry hit her in the nose. She looked to see Ike being far too innocent looking as he wiped the tomato off his cheek. When he glanced her way she just picked up the offending food and popped it in her mouth.

XxX

They bickered over whether or not cheesecake was from the Mushroom Kingdom or had origins in Altea that night. As they bickered Zelda stole some of his fries and he took a crouton or two from her salad. The duo did not consciously notice the ease in which they argued, nor did they seem to realize how close they drew to one another. Across from them Robin could hardly believe his eyes. He had always suspected that their fights were a sign of repressed attraction but he felt this confirmed it. Ike was a man with morals and would never have acted on his attraction with Zelda engaged. It was not surprising that the emotions came out in such a negative manner. Zelda was a very committed person and he had known she would never have gone for any sort of advances made by Ike while engaged. Perhaps her own attraction had come out in the same way.

Robin watched them intently as he nibbled on his dinner. The two were well matched in every way and obviously aware of it on some level. They had always gravitated towards each other before but this was completely different. Now the boundaries of a relationship had been removed. He doubted it would take much more for them to go from bickering to dating, if they both were brave enough to take the plunge.

Robin was not the only one who noticed the change in their fighting. Bayonetta cursed herself for not saving Ike a seat by her as she watched the way they turned towards each other with their impassioned words. It seemed to her that there was a mutual attraction there and it bothered her enough that she barely touched her food.

XxX

As they left that evening Ike found himself somehow walking behind Marth, Link, and Zelda with his own trio that included himself, Snake, and Robin. Peach was rambling behind him excitedly to Mario, and Bayonetta had clicked away in her heels to her car already. He had noticed she seemed bugged about something, but he felt it would be too awkward if he asked.

Before he wanted to Robin and Snake broke off to go towards their separate vehicles and he caught up to the others. He threw an arm around Marth's shoulders and felt a pair of eyes on him. One quick glance confirmed that Zelda was indeed watching him and he carefully focused on keeping his eyes forward.

They neared Marth's car and Ike hugged his best friend. When they parted he shook Link's hand and turned to go to his truck. The click of heels behind him made a smirk come to his lips. He slowed his steps enough and soon found her beside him. They walked the short distance to her car in silence. When he was in front of it he stopped and turned to face her. In the near dark Zelda looked beautiful and he found a nervous feeling taking over his body.

"Look uh," she said with an obvious level of discomfort and Ike tilted his head.

"Is this where we don't talk about what happened and go on pretending it didn't?" he asked and she let out a shaky breath. Ike shook his head in defeat. "You got it. Goodnight Zelda." He turned to leave and felt her hand brush his arm. It would have been easy to ignore if the touch did not send the jolt of electricity through his system.

"I-I don't know what happened at your apartment-"

"We kissed," he said as he turned back to face her. "Once I initiated and the next was all you." She was blushing by that point and Ike hated to admit that he loved it. He took a step closer and saw the way she almost seemed to lean into his space. Her eyes finally truly met his and he saw the unspoken question in them. Would it happen again? Ike had the answer as soon as he thought it himself. He leaned his head down and she tilted her lips up to meet his.

XxX

Zelda sat in her office the next day, confused by the turn her life had taken. The phantom sensation of his lips and hands still lingered from the night before. They had shared the longest kiss between them yet and she could already feel the need for another growing. The thought terrified her. She had been so convinced that he hated her, and that she despised him. Now though? Now she was not so sure.

Her heart still ached from Vaati's betrayal. The wound was still fresh in her mind and heart, but something about the way Ike made her feel when she was in his arms... it was electric. He made the pain stop. As she thought about the way he made her feel her assistant came in.

"Zelda?" the soft voice pulled her from her musings and she looked up.

"What is it Ilia?"

"I was just going to check... I hate to do this but your previous wedding date would have been in a few weeks and I was wondering if you still wanted to take the time off?"

"Oh," Zelda gulped back an unexpected wave of emotion. "Uh, I want to take the wedding day off. Obviously not the week for the honeymoon-"

"How about the day of and the day after?" Ilia offered and Zelda gave her a smile.

"You're the best."

"Oh I know," Ilia beamed and left the office. As the door shut behind her Zelda felt her eyes burn.

"Dammit Vaati," she whispered as she gently wiped her eyes.

XxX

Ike was swamped with work. He had barely gotten home well past the normal time when his phone rang and he felt like collapsing. The sun was starting to set, he was starving, and he smelled like he had rolled around in dirty gym clothes all day. With a defeated sigh he pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it without looking.

"This is Ike."

"Where are you?" The voice on the other end of the line surprised him and he checked the name of the call before responding.

"Zelda? Did you mean to call me?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm at my place, I just got in from work. Why?"

"Everyone's here at that new restaurant I just..." she trailed off and Ike gave himself a tired smirk.

"Why Zelda are you trying to say that you miss me?" She scoffed in response and he heard the sound of the call disconnecting. Ike chuckled and shook his head as he walked to his bathroom.

XxX

Mortification filled Zelda to the core and she purposefully skipped the next few outings. Before she realized it three weeks had passed and she was a day away from what would have been her wedding day. Work did not make sense that day, nothing did. She was a ball of emotions and stress. Questions plagued her and refused to leave her alone.

Did she do something to push Vaati away?

Why had he cheated on her?

Was she not loveable?

It was barely past two in the afternoon and she decided to call it quits. She told Ilia she was leaving and went straight home.

Her pristine and beautiful home was on the top floor of one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the city. She had the entire top floor to herself and the big open floor plan really showed off just how massive the place was. The marble topped kitchen counters gave way to the white walls of the main area where she had purchased the finest living room set and decorations that money could buy. Black leather couches sat on top of a plush white faux fur rug, softening the look and feel of the pricey wooden flooring. One wall held a massive fireplace and the other the biggest television she was able to find. All of the obvious opulence was lost on her as she collapsed onto the leather couch and finally let the tears fall.

When her phone rang she ignored it, along with the chimes of texts. Nothing was going to make her leave her apartment that night or the next day. She was dead set on not doing a damn thing other than letting herself have a good cry over her failed relationship.

XxX

It was supposed to be Zelda's wedding day. Ike had been dreading the date for almost the entire year. He had hated the idea of Zelda marrying that prick but knew that she had been hopelessly in love. It had radiated off of her in sickening waves that angered him. Now she was no longer going to get married, but he knew she was far from over the relationship. He could see it when she panicked after kissing him.

A ding on his phone made him growl in annoyance. Marth had not shut up since about nine that morning. Ike had had the day scheduled off and had never changed it, so the alerts were all Marth in a tizzy about what she might be doing. Apparently she was not answering Link. Then her phone had turned off. Marth wondered if they should go over there. Blah blah blah.

As the minutes ticked on Ike grew restless and jumped up from his couch. He grabbed his keys and shoved his feet into his work boots. As he walked to his truck he tried to lie to himself. He said it was not him that wanted to make sure she was okay. He was doing this for Link, and for Marth to finally leave him alone about it. As he stuck his key in the ignition and drove towards Zelda's home he finally let the little voice in the back of his head speak. He wanted to know if she was okay. He cared. He worried.

Why? That little question scared him. Why did he care? Because their best friends were dating? Because whatever affected her had a shockwave big enough to effect his life? No, that was not the reason and he knew it. The real reason was simple. He cared about her and had finally come to accept that. Ike liked Zelda.

XxX

The knock on her door made Zelda groan. She had turned off her phone earlier in the day and had refused to even check it. Why bother? She was going to cry her eyes out and mourn the loss of love. She did not want to hang out with Link, who would look at her with his sad blue eyes. He meant well but she needed space today of all days. So, content to just ignore the knock, she shifted on the cushion and turned up her television.

The knocking turned into banging and she leapt up from her couch. Angry tears coursed down her cheeks as she marched over to the door. If Link wanted to butt in where he was not wanted then she would give him a piece of her mind. As she turned the deadbolt she started to lay into him.

"Link I swear to Nayru go away! I don't want-"

"I'm not Link." Ike's voice startled her and she squeaked as she looked up at him. He shifted his weight and she felt her throat go dry.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a quieter tone.

"I'm checking on you. Apparently you're not answering Link and Marth has been texting me nonstop since this morning about how worried they are." Something about that made her sadness grow and she bit her lips together to hold back a fresh wave of tears. "Even if he wasn't texting me like a maniac," Ike continued and touched her cheek gently with his rough hand, "I would have come by."

"Why?" she asked as she looked up at him. She knew that she must have looked terrible. The couch had been her bed the night before, her sleep had been nonexistent, and somehow the tears had kept falling. He did not say anything at first, just stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Why Ike?" she asked again in a stronger voice.

"You know why." It left his lips a whisper and she felt confused and shook her head.

"No I don't. I don't know anything! I thought I knew so much but I didn't even know my fiance-"

"Vaati made the worst mistake of his life by cheating on you. He's a piece of trash that doesn't deserve a single tear from you." Ike raised her head to make sure she was looking him in the eye and she gulped. "You deserve better than him, so stop crying over him. I know it hurts, I know that doesn't heal overnight but Zelda," his tongue darted out to lick his lips and she lost it. She gripped his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. As his arms went around her she felt her sadness melt away.

He pulled back briefly and she whined. It sounded pathetic but in that moment she could not have cared less. "Ike please," she begged, "you're the only person that takes the pain away." He stared at her for a brief moment, his mouth slightly ajar as if she had surprised him. Then his lips were on hers once more and everything felt right.

They stumbled backwards together, until her body pressed into the solid form of her marble island in the kitchen. Ike picked her up with ease and set her on the countertop, somehow not breaking the contact of their lips. She ran her hands through his dark blue hair as he kissed down her neck. He bit down ever so slightly at the junction between neck and shoulder and she let out a soft moan.

Her fingers slipped down his shirt to the hem and she began to tug it up. He pulled back and she saw the want in his eyes, the unasked question of did she want this. Did she? She responded with a silent but emphatic nod and he grinned as he pressed a swift kiss to her lips. She watched in anticipation and fascination as he pulled his shirt from his body and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His body was perfectly toned and muscular. She knew his work was very physical but damn, she had no idea just how good it was for his body. He moved to kiss her again and she let her hands wander the warm skin he had exposed.

When his hands gripped the hem of her shirt she felt a spike of nerves. He pulled back and the look in his eyes sold her. She nodded again and he tugged her shirt over her head. His eyes ran down her torso and she blushed under the scrutiny. Then his rough hands gently gripped her hips, the skin burned with want, and she realized that this was really about to happen. There was no way she had the self control to back away from him and the way he made her feel. And for the first time in her life, Zelda realized that what she felt for Ike was more than she had ever let herself admit. Vaati doing what he did was hurtful, but had led her to discover the truth. She did not just find Ike attractive and a nice distraction, a fact she would have to mention to him. Zelda realized that she did indeed like Ike.

XXX

I had issues with this chapter and had to rewrite it a few times. This made me happy so I hope it makes you happy as well. That being said thanks to everyone for putting up with the pauses between chapters I promise I haven't stopped. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh


	5. Chapter 5

Ike groaned when Zelda pulled back, silently praying that she was not about to demand that they stop. He opened his eyes to see her biting her lower lip between her teeth and he used his thumb to stop the nervous gesture. "What is it?" he asked in a gentle murmur as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.  
"We... we can't do this here." She sounded almost embarrassed and Ike looked up at her with a small grin.  
"Then let's go." He scooped her off the counter and she let out a squeal just before her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her where she was. Ike kissed her again and again as they stumbled towards her bedroom. He knew the basic layout of her oversized home from the few times he had been by with the group. Her massive bed had always been a tempting luxury but before that moment he had never thought about doing anything more in it than napping.  
They made it into her room and he eased her onto the bed delicately, kissing her deeply to distract her as he tried to stop shaking. It had been nine long years since he had been this close to intimacy and his nerves were getting the better of him. As her hands blindly unbuckled his jeans and began to push them down he finally let the inner beast go. His nerves faded to a distant memory as he decided to follow her lead.  
Quickly divesting both of them of their clothing, they fell into a rhythm that made them both satisfied. She moaned and writhed under him and Ike realized that he wanted to see her like this far more often. He had to fight back his own ecstasy as hers built up. The second he felt her legs tighten around his waist and she moaned his name between curses he followed her over the edge.

XxX  
It was eerily silent as the two lovers caught their breath. Ike finally felt recovered enough to prop himself up on his elbow and did just that. He looked down at the tangled mess of brown hair and the flushed skin that Zelda had become and felt a surge of pride. He had always loved disheveled Zelda, but this was a whole new sight.  
When she finally looked up at him he saw the look of fear in her eyes and silently shook his head. He wanted this, whatever it was, to not be some mistake in her eyes. When she sat up and pulled her blanket up to hide her body Ike cursed in Crimean.  
"Zelda please-"  
"This has to stop Ike," she whispered and he sat up with a frown. "How does this keep happening?! I'm smarter than this! You hate me! All I-"  
"Zelda I don't hate you," he tried to tell her as she moved to stand up. "I've never hated you! I hated that you were with him and I was so damn ignorant of my own emotions that I... I just wanted your attention and I wanted to get you to think about me when I wasn't right there making you mad. The truth of all of this is that I like you Zelda." It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had told her. It felt great until he looked up at her expression. She looked cold, like she had completely shut off to him.  
"There's absolutely no way for you to even say that," she spoke in a flat tone. "You know nothing about me and you've never once acted half decent to me." She took a shaky breath and Ike opened his mouth, his own ire stoked at her words. She held up a hand to silence him and he scoffed.  
"Are we really doing this again?" The question left his lips a sneer. "You clam up, push me away, and I'm just supposed to be fine? You know what?" Ike stood up and watched her look away.  
"Get out of my home Ike," she whispered in a shaky voice.  
"I'll do you one better," he growled in annoyance as he snatched his discarded pants from her floor. He quickly pulled everything on and stalked up to her. The way she tensed made him want to scream in frustration. "The next time I find myself even half giving a damn about what is going on with Zelda, I'll just go and find something else to hold my attention. Thank you for reminding me that my emotions are worth more than this bullshit you're selling. Of all the women to fucking develop feelings for... gods I must be one giant idiot." With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of her bedroom. He barely gave himself enough time to shove his feet into his boots before he scooped up his shirt and walked out her front door with the garment half on.

XxX  
The way her door closed held such a hint of finality to it that immediately Zelda began to cry. What had possessed her to do that with Ike? Why did she sleep with him? Why did she push him away? Was she afraid? Without a care for anything else she fell to the floor and wept. Vaati. Ike. She could never do it right.  
She had no idea how long she laid there curled up on the floor in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs, but when she heard her front door open her body felt stiff to move. "Zelda?" Link's worried voice was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand she was always happy to see her best friend, but not right after she had had sex with and then kicked out her best friend's boyfriend's best friend.  
"Hold on," she hoarsely called out and before she could even move Link was at the doorway to her bedroom.  
"What happened?" The concern and worry was so thick in his voice she almost told him the truth. Almost.  
"I-"  
"Was Vaati here?" The question caught her off guard and she shook her head. "Zelda I only ask because it looks like you had sex with someone, that someone is gone, and I found you bawling on the floor."  
"It was a pointless hookup," she lied as she drew her knees to her chest. "It meant nothing and I just realized how big of a mistake it was." Immediately Link was at her side, hugging her tightly. She leaned on him heavily before she moved away. "I need to shower. I'll be right out."  
At his nod she walked into her bathroom and turned to her glass walled shower. The opulent design was easy for her to ignore as she turned on the water and watched it fall from the oversized showerhead. Before the water was even warm enough she stepped in and let the water wash over her.  
What had she done?  
Would Ike ever talk to her again?  
Did she want him to?

XxX  
Ike lied to everyone. He avoided going anywhere with the group for a month. All he did was work, visit his mom and sister, eat, shower, and sleep. He had let himself admit to feelings and that had obviously been a horrific mistake. He never should have gone over to her apartment. He never should have fallen for the sad eyes. A solitary life without any romantic entanglements seemed his only solution.  
Marth whined at him, begged him to come to the next gathering, but Ike brushed aside the offer. He was busy, he had too much on his plate with the company, etc. He got away with it for a solid month before they came to his door. Marth, Link, Bayonetta, Peach, Mario, Cloud, Snake, and Robin. They basically shoved themselves into his apartment to make sure he had not become a hermit. It was obvious who was missing, and the thought just made him feel annoyed.  
"Why have you been avoiding us Ike?" Marth asked in a gentle whisper as the surprised host tried to get dressed to leave.  
"I've been exhausted Marth," he lied as he dug out a shirt from the back of his closet. It was relatively new and definitely not a work shirt. As Ike held the dark red button down shirt up and Marth nodded he tried to think of another thing to distract his best friend.  
"Zelda's been distant lately," Marth said with the sigh of a distressed boyfriend. Ike felt his traitor of a heart thump a little harder at her name. "Link has been doing everything he can think of to pull her out of whatever slump she's in but it's not working."  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that but I don't understand why you're telling me." It was harsh but it had to be said. He would not let himself fall back into feelings he was trying to destroy. As he buttoned up his shirt Marth sighed.  
"I want you to come to dinner with us, even though you're tired. I want you to sit with us and argue with her. It's not the same without you and I think she might be missing it too." Ike faltered, missing the last button he intended to do. He focused and let out a deep breath.  
"You think she's distant because I haven't been arguing with her? Her fiance cheated, she probably has a lot of stress at work... I really don't think me arguing with her will help."  
"Ike please," Marth stepped before him and Ike glared into the sad puppy dog eyes his best friend was giving him.  
"You're cheating," Ike growled and Marth beamed at him.  
"And you're my best friend so you can't hate me!"

XxX  
It had been an agonizing month for Zelda. All she wanted to do was talk to Ike, but he obviously did not want to see her. He had skipped a month's worth of gatherings and she had no idea if she would ever get the chance to talk to him again. She knew she was being cowardly, she did after all know where he lived, but she ignored that.  
The chatter from the massive table made her smile slightly as she walked up. As she went to pull out her chair she saw who was across from her and froze in shock. Ike was there, beer in hand as he conversed with Snake at his side. Nerves filled Zelda to the brim as she warily pulled out her chair. The bottom scraped against the tile just enough and Ike glanced her way. Her heart thundered when they made eye contact.  
"Its been a while," he said in a neutral voice and all she could manage was a nod as she sat down. She stared at the tabletop as she tried to stop blushing. Whether it was her imagination or not she felt eyes on her and she decided she had to do something. She summoned every last bit of her inner strength and met Ike's piercing blue gaze.  
"Have you been busy with work?" she asked as she flipped through the menu before her.  
"Yeah we've been restoring this old building that's a historical site... apparently some treaty was signed there?" Ike shrugged and Zelda gaped. She had been reading about the government restoration project for the site of the Hyrule and Gerudo treaty signed by one of her ancient ancestors. "Really a pointless thing but the money's good."  
"Pointless?!" Her voice cracked in shock. "The site that they obviously should have given to another company to restore is the place that the Gerudo swore to never take up arms against a person from Hyrule again! It's a huge part of our history!"  
"Hmm maybe your ancestors shouldn't have treated the Gerudo like second class citizens, then there would have been no need for a damn treaty." Zelda scoffed and took a deep breath to tell him exactly how wrong he was.

XxX  
It hurt. Listening to her passionately defend her position as she waved her hands frantically. It made Ike ache for the days when that was all they did. Now there was a level of hurt in his rebuttal, a few words said in a harsher tone than was necessary. Marth beside him kicked his shin but he ignored him as he backed Zelda into a verbal corner. She seemed to notice it, for just as he almost could declare checkmate she leapt from the table and stormed off towards the bathrooms.  
"Ike! What the hell is wrong with you?" Marth asked with a glare. "I asked you to bicker with her, not destroy her mentally!" Ike bit his lips together to hold in his words.  
"I told you I didn't want to go out and that I wouldn't be able to help." It was a flat observation from Ike as he got up and wandered towards the bathrooms himself. There was a long and narrow hallway that led to the bathrooms and as soon as he turned he saw her leaning against the wall.  
Zelda had her head in her hands as her delicate shoulders shook with silent tears. It hurt, but Ike was not so heartless as to leave her in that position. "Zelda," he called her name gently and watched as she tensed. He took a few more steps and stopped when there was barely any space between them. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to come out tonight and I was taking my frustration out on you."  
She seemed to slump and he held his breath as she slowly looked up at him. Her red rimmed eyes tugged at his heart but he held his ground as she just stared up at him. "That's the only reason you're doing this?" she asked in a shaky voice. Ike's traitor of a heart thumped harder as he fought the urge to take her in his arms.  
"I don't think its wise for me to keep hanging out with you," he admitted as he lost a mental battle and used his right hand to clear her left cheek of tears. "I'm drawn to you, even when I'm trying my hardest to hate you." She licked her painted pink lips and he lost control. He lowered his head and found her lips raised and ready to meet his.  
It was soft. Sweet. Sad. Ike hated it and loved it at the same time. He wanted to take the kiss and make it more, but he also wanted to break away. The two sides warred within him and finally he pulled back. When she opened her eyes and he saw the scared look he had grown so used to he shook his head and moved around her.

XxX  
The door to the men's bathroom closing felt like a little slap across the face. Zelda knew that he had had all the power in that moment, with his rough hands and gentle touch, and she would have done whatever he said. She stepped into the women's restroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
As she used scraps of the paper towels by the sink to fix her running eye makeup she realized just how much she had wanted more from Ike. A simple and soft kiss filled with the unspoken feelings that hovered between them was not enough. She could feel in his kiss that he was hurt, that he truly did and did not want to kiss her. It hurt her to know that she had caused that.  
When she finally left the bathroom the seat across from her at the table was empty. She looked to a frowning Marth and he rolled his eyes. "I swear he's hiding something from me but I don't know what it could be! He's been so... off. He just left, without even waiting for his dinner. Just dropped the rupees and left!"

XxX  
Ike refused to go out for a while after that. He was mortified by how he had lashed out at Zelda only to kiss her once again. He had fully slipped into the mentality that had seen him through the toughest times in his life. He would not let whatever he had with Zelda continue.  
Two weeks after the last time Ike had seen her he was cooking dinner for his family. Elena and Mist would be by soon and he planned to make a few delicious recipes he had learned since living in Hyrule. As he chopped and stirred the simmering onions and peppers he heard his front door unlock.  
"Mom?" he called out and soon found his mom setting down several desserts on his counter. He spared her a hug before he turned his eyes back to the softening vegetables. "You know you didn't have to bring anything," he said with a grin and she laughed.  
"I had to make sure we had something decent to eat just in case you ruined dinner." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he pretended to be offended. He glanced over his mom's shoulder and found Mist awkwardly leaning against the refrigerator.  
"Come help me Short Stuff," he taunted and she scoffed as she moved beside him. "Mom go sit down, watch some television... I've got this."  
Elena made a noise in the back of her throat that signaled doubt but she walked off. Ike looked at his frowning sister and nudged her shoulder. It took her a moment to meet his gaze.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." It was a blatant lie and he wondered why she even bothered.  
"Come on Mist, I know my sister better than that. You're scowling like I told you they stopped making chocolate. So tell me, or I'll have to tell Mom about you keeping things." Her eyes widened and Ike smirked. He knew that between telling him or their mother she would choose him in a heartbeat.  
"I just... I miss home. Its nice here, we've got work, a nice house you bought us-"  
"I know it takes time to get used to Mist, I had a helluva hard time with it when I moved over with Marth. Now though? I'm more comfortable here than I ever was at home."  
"Is it because of Dad?" Mist asked in a quiet voice and Ike shrugged. "Ike I know I'm just your bratty little sister but I understand everything you sacrificed for mom and me. I hate thinking about what happened, but it's not only because we lost Dad... it wasn't fair what was put on you."  
"I was the oldest, I was strong, healthy..." Ike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and felt her lean against him. "Was it hard? Absolutely. Would I do it all over again? Without hesitation. I would do anything for the ones I love." She smiled down at the ground and he squeezed her shoulders before letting go.  
"What did you need my help with?"

XxX  
They ate their dinner and laughed over shared memories. Ike regaled his family with tales of when he and Marth first came over, making his sister laugh until there were tears in her eyes. His heart felt light. Ike realized just how good it felt to be there, finishing up dinner with the ones he loved.  
As Ike gathered and began to rinse the plates his mother went over the various treats she had brought with them. A tart lemon pie, a sweet chocolate and pecan pie, and even a bag filled with white chocolate covered almonds. Ike pointed out where he kept his knives and let his mother do the slicing, knowing if it were up to him they would end up with crumbles instead of slices.  
A loud knock on Ike's door made him pause in rinsing off the dishes. He excused himself from the kitchen and wandered to the front door, trying to figure out who it could be. Figuring it was Marth he opened the door without checking and felt the smile melt off his face. There stood Zelda, in a dark blue top and black jeans just tight enough to make his throat dry.  
"Hey," he tried to say but she scoffed and gave him a dirty look.  
"You've been avoiding me. I get why, but Marth and Link have been complaining about it and I'm starting to feel bad about the shift in dynamic!" Ike's brow furrowed as he clamped his mouth shut. He was not about to fight with her while his mother was in his apartment.  
"This is not the best time for this Zelda," he explained quickly. Her eyes narrowed before they widened.  
"A-are you... do you have someone over?" There was a shaky quality to her voice that he wanted to explain away but all he did was sigh.  
"Ike? Who's at the door?" Elena called out in Crimean.  
"Its Zelda Mom," he responded in Hylian. Zelda's eyes grew comically wide and she tried to take a few steps back only for Ike to feel his mom step up behind him.  
"Good evening Zelda! Won't you come in for a bite? We've already finished dinner but we were just about to have dessert." Ike watched Zelda, loving the panicked way she tried to come up with an excuse that was not flimsy at best.  
"Oh I'd hate to interrupt family time Elena I'll just-"  
"Nonsense," Elena waved off her words and Ike smirked a little. "We've got more than enough to go around, right Ike?" Ike's smirk fell. He had not wanted to be dragged into this. Zelda looked at him with her wide eyes and he sighed softly.  
"Yeah come on in," his defeated tone made his mom raise an eyebrow, "Mom makes the best desserts in the world." He held open the door and watched as a wary Zelda stepped inside. She gave him a look as he shut the door and turned the deadbolt and all he could manage was a shrug before he followed his mother back into the kitchen.  
"Mist, Zelda's here!" Elena was far too happy about that fact and Ike wanted to groan. His sister smiled awkwardly at what was technically her boss and Ike cleared his throat. "Oh! Zelda I've made a wonderful lemon pie you must have a slice!"  
"Zelda's not a big fan of lemon pie," Ike cut in without a second thought. "She will be too polite to say otherwise, but she would definitely prefer the chocolate and pecan one." He realized what he had just said when he glanced around at the stunned faces. Zelda was especially stunned and he shrugged. "What? I've known you for years. You hate lemon, love chocolate, hate pumpkin spice, love vanilla, hate gory horror movies, love cheesy romance ones... anyone who knows you would know that."  
Zelda gulped and Ike watched the thoughts run through her head as his mom moved to get the pie. "You know all that?" Zelda asked in a soft whisper and he shrugged.  
"I know more than that. Come on, otherwise my mom will overload your plate." He led the way into the kitchen and was immediately handed a plate with a large slice of the chocolate and pecan pie. He grinned at his mom and hopped up on the counter beside his sister who just rolled her eyes as she used her fork to cut into her lemon pie. Ike watched Zelda as she thanked his mom for the slice of pie, unable to help the way the scene warmed his heart.  
A comfortable for Ike silence filled the kitchen as they all tucked in to enjoy the dessert of their choice. Halfway through her slice Mist turned to him and whispered in Crimean. "You know what Mom is going to think about her coming over."  
"I know, but its not that." He glanced at Zelda to see her trying to eavesdrop on their whispers.  
"You want it to be though." It was a statement and Ike only shrugged before he took a large bite from his slice. One by one they finished their dessert and Ike hopped off the counter to collect the plates. When he took Zelda's from her hands he tried to ignore how soft her hand felt against his when they briefly made contact.  
"I am exhausted," his mother whined as she moved to collect her discarded cup of tea. She finished the last sip and then set it on the counter with a sigh. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Ike gulped as he moved to embrace his mother. She kissed his cheek and Mist rolled her eyes. When Elena stepped back Ike hugged his smug sister.  
"Told you," she whispered in their native language and Ike snorted.  
"Correct her," he fired back and groaned when she made a noise of indecision. With that they bid Zelda a good night and the second the door shut behind them on their way out the warm atmosphere vanished.  
"Weren't you going to yell at me?" he asked dryly as he turned to face his unintended and uninvited guest of the evening. She bit her lips together as she nodded. "Well they're gone, you've had a damn good dessert, so let's hear it."  
"Ike I... we can't avoid each other. Our best friends are dating! If either one of us isn't there it doesn't help the other because whoever is absent will be the subject of discussion over dinner." Ike nodded, silently agreeing with her. "I-I'm not sure why I came over here," she whispered and the tears that sprang to her eyes had Ike by her side in a flash.  
"Don't cry," he begged softly as he wiped the spilled tears from her cheeks. She leaned against his chest and let out a heavy sigh. Without even thinking about the consequences Ike wrapped his arms around her. "You're right, we can't avoid each other. I'll stop dodging the group nights okay?" He felt her nod against his chest and silently hoped that she was too preoccupied to notice the increased rate of his heartbeat.  
"Why can't I just be happy?" she asked against his chest. Ike made her look up at him for that, a frown on his lips.  
"What makes you happy? Just go for it."

XxX  
Zelda stared up at Ike in silent contemplation. She knew he had no idea what she wanted in that moment, she could tell he had already convinced himself that she had hated their tryst. Nothing could be further from the truth. She had been agonizing over how she had reacted ever since she told him to leave her apartment. When he kissed her at the restaurant she had felt a spark of hope that his string of absences had almost doused. Now that she was looking up into his eyes though, she saw what she wanted reflected in them.  
With a surge of bravery Zelda stood on her toes and brought her lips to his. Ike's arms around her tightened as he returned the not so gentle kiss and she felt that she was finally doing something right. His hands slid to her hips and gripped her there. The soft material of her shirt was pushed up in the process and she felt the feverish burn of his rough hands as he held her. Zelda knew the very basic layout of Ike's small apartment and tried to carefully back them towards his bedroom. He seemed to get the hint because the next thing Zelda knew she was in the air. A laugh left her lips in shock and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved.  
Zelda felt him lower her onto his bed and she felt a small spike of nerves as he lowered himself on top of her. He captured her lips in a deep kiss and she let her inhibitions go.

XxX  
Ike laid next to Zelda on his bed, the light from his kitchen barely casting any light into his darkened room. He felt the bed shift and soon a soft pair of lips were pressing into his. Ike wrapped his arms around her and held her against him even as she pulled back.  
"What is this? What do we call it?" she whispered and Ike let out a breath.  
"Let's not define it," he spoke carefully as he traced a pattern on her bare back. "You still need to heal and I need to learn how to feel again. I don't want this to stop, and I don't want you to feel rushed. We'll take it slow and see where this leads us." It was quiet for a moment and he swallowed down his nerves. Then she moved to sit on top of him, straddling him in a way that even in his spent state his body responded to.  
"Then let's take it slow in our own way," she purred as she brought her lips to his chest.

XxX  
It was a few days later, after their agreement to just let whatever they were develop on it's own. The group was getting together at Ike's favorite burger place and Zelda had smiled at his fast agreement when Snake had sent out the text. She stretched and waited a few minutes, watching as everyone else agreed before she responded with a confirmation that she would be there.  
Work went by agonizingly slow that day. When it finally was time to call it a day Zelda practically ran out the door. She wanted to go back to her apartment and change out of her work clothes. Maybe she was a little too excited to see Ike, but she felt it was justified. She liked the easy way they were approaching this, whatever "this" was. It had been odd, to not exactly label their new sort of relationship. Zelda had always insisted on labels in her past relationships. There was the promise of that though, she felt it when Ike was silent after they had finished. He would without a word trace patterns on her skin and stare at her in a way that no one had ever looked at her before.

XxX  
Ike frowned as the time ticked on and Zelda was nowhere to be seen. He was already halfway through his first beer and was definitely avoiding looking over at Bayonetta. She had winked at him earlier, and he was pretty sure she had wanted him to sit by her but he had avoided that situation. It seemed harder than normal to get the spot across from himself empty, but he had succeeded.  
Before Zelda arrived their waitress came by for their order. Without putting too much thought into it he ordered his usual and placed an order for Zelda. He knew if it were up to her she would end up with a salad and she would be mournfully staring at his fries. So he ordered her a cheeseburger with extra pickles and fries. He ignored the confused look on Snake's face and chose to just sip his beer and wait.  
Finally she arrived. Like a vision she walked up to the table in a little black dress that made Ike want to grab her hand and haul her back to his place. Instead he watched with a carefully neutral expression as she greeted the table and took the seat across from him. As she got settled her eyes met his and he grinned. She raised an eyebrow and looked around the table.  
"Where's the menus?" she asked of Peach at her side and the blonde shrugged.  
"Well either Ike ordered two plates of food or he ordered for you," Snake said and Ike sighed. Zelda whipped her head to look at him and he shrugged.  
"I'm more than capable of ordering for myself Ike."  
"Yeah and then you'd have some pathetic salad while everyone around you has a burger. Then you'd stare at my fries so longingly it would get awkward so I just avoided the whole situation." Her eyes narrowed and he fought the grin from his lips.  
"Well, since you're being so presumptuous I'm going to enjoy popping that bubble of glee," she fired at him and Ike raised an eyebrow. "You've found no proof of any evidence in my family of bastards or children out of wedlock so I win."  
"That's not true," he shook his head quickly. "Just because I haven't found it yet doesn't mean you've won. I'm only halfway through the Twilight era." She rolled her eyes and he had to swallow down his laugh. He was falling fast and hard for the stubborn woman across from him.  
"You haven't found it yet so it doesn't exist. How is it taking you this long to get through the era?" She poured her lips and he readied for the barb. "Are the words too big?"  
"How many languages do you speak Princess?" he fired back and saw her eyes widen slightly. "I'm talking to you now in the third language that I've mastered. Ancient Hyrule texts aren't exactly in Hylian Basic."

XxX  
It felt amazing. They were arguing back and forth as they always had before, but she was enjoying the lightheartedness of it all. They had agreed to keep whatever they were a secret, and she had worried that they would not act the same. She was genuinely glad to be wrong. Ike was just as quick witted there at the table as he had been since before she had ever allowed herself to admit that she found him attractive. Now though there was an understanding. A secret shared between them.  
Before too long the plates were brought out and Zelda stared in shock at the burger and fries. She glared at Ike as he helped himself to the ketchup bottle. He noticed her glare and just grinned. She rolled her eyes and opened the burger, surprised to see extra pickles and no onions. It was the way she liked her burgers and she felt perhaps a little too emotional that he had gotten it right. She had not ordered a cheeseburger in over a year, but he had remembered her order like she had ordered it yesterday. With a happy sigh she placed the bun back on top and looked to see Ike holding the ketchup bottle out for her to take. She took it and mouthed a thank you. He nodded and they fell into an easy silence as they began to eat.

XxX  
Marth was not an idiot. He knew just as many languages as Ike, had graduated almost at the very top of his class, and had enough common sense to know what was the best choice usually. He had grown up with Ike and from that experience he knew one thing was certain. Ike had had sex with someone since the last time they had hung out. He knew it from the way Ike carried himself. There was an ease to it that Marth had not seen since high school.  
He wanted to confront his best friend, to ask him why he had not told him, but as usual Ike was locked in a battle of wits with Zelda. Those two drove him nuts. He wanted them to get along, had begged Ike in every way to just try, but realized now that it would probably never happen.

XxX  
Ike walked out of the restaurant with Snake and Robin at his side. He shook their hands and quickly moved to catch up to Marth and Link at their respective cars. The couple was talking to Zelda who looked somehow even better in the low light of the parking lot. Ike moved to give Marth a hug and felt his heart stop at his best friend's serious expression.  
"What's up?" Ike asked nervously.  
"What's her name?" Marth asked in a whisper.  
"Who?"  
"Whoever you're sleeping with. How could you not tell me?! Aren't we best friends?"  
"Marth," Ike put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "you need to relax. Of course we're best friends, but I don't have to tell you everything. And... come on man," he said as he swapped to speaking Crimean, "I didn't want to get your hopes up. It's just a hookup sort of thing right now, not a serious relationship. We both needed to blow off steam." It hurt him to lie to his best friend, but he knew he could not tell him.  
"If it does get serious?" Marth questioned with a pout and Ike hugged his best friend tightly.  
"You'll be the first to know." With that they separated and Ike shook Link's hand. He looked to see Zelda hovering and he gave her his usual nod when they parted ways. Without another word he walked over to his truck and unlocked it.  
"What were you talking to Marth about?" Zelda's voice floated over to him and he turned to see her clicking her way over in her strappy heels.  
"He knows I'm sleeping with someone, and I reassured him that as soon as I could tell him more that I would."  
"He didn't press harder?" Zelda asked with a cute little furrow of her brow and Ike chuckled.  
"I said it wasn't serious yet and I'd tell him when it was."  
"Yet? Was?" she questioned as she stopped less than a foot from him. Ike shrugged and glanced around the parking lot. He could see that most of their friends had left.  
"I stand by it," he responded and she blushed. "You're not playing fair by the way, showing up dressed like that. I wanted to just grab you and take you home." She laughed and he watched her blush spread across her face to her ears.  
"Ike! Goddesses." She shook her head and Ike took her hand gently in his. He barely tugged and she was against him, her eyes half lidded. "Are you going to kiss me?" It left her lips a purr and he grinned as he used his free hand to gently hold her face.  
"If you'll let me, I'm going to do way more than that."

XXX  
Okay so I know I've been on a huge hiatus and I get it if you're unhappy but I can't really care because I took that time to write my own book. Original work, original characters, the whole shebang. I'm halfway through the second draft of it now and decided to add onto this as a little stress relief. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me through all this, for reading, and the few who comment. I love you all and I'll hopefully be able to update you about a book soon! Much love, Leigh


End file.
